


Memory Loss

by JooBeomie



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooBeomie/pseuds/JooBeomie
Summary: Tout était parti d'une dispute, à cause de 20 petites minutes de retard. Vraiment était-ce sa faute s'il n'y avait pas de réseau dans le métro ?? Jaehyun pouvait être tellement déraisonnable parfois...
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 19
Kudos: 3





	1. Chap01

Chap01

Jibeom resta en arrêt la bouche ouverte face à Jaehyun. Un Jaehyun visiblement très en colère qui venait de balancer son portable par la fenêtre.  
Son portable.  
Par la fenêtre.  
Il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu à la chute.

_ Au moins comme ça on pourra dormir !  
_ Il était en silencieux ! Protesta aussitôt Jibeom, Mais t’es malade !! Tu sais combien coûte ce genre de téléphone ? Et je parlais avec Joochan !! Comment je vais faire maintenant ?!  
_ Maintenant tu peux dormir au lieu de glousser comme une collégienne de 15 ans !  
_ Je ne gloussais pas ! Et même si ça avait été le cas, de quel droit tu décides de détruite mon téléphone ?!  
_ Tu faisais du bruit !  
_ Tu te sens bien dans ta tête ?! Bomin joue depuis 3/4 d’heure, tu vas détruire sa console ?  
_ Qu’est-ce que t’as à parler avec Joochan à cette heure de toute façon ? T’es pas capable de m’envoyer un message pour me dire que t’arriveras en retard mais ça fait plus d’une heure que tu chates avec lui !!  
_ Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! J’étais dans le métro ! Il n’y avait pas de réseau !! Et je n’ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour parler avec Joochan !! Il est blessé au cas où tu ne t’en souviendrais pas. Il n’a pas du tout le moral ! Et il me manque !! C’est tout de même facile à comprendre !  
_ Humpff. Trouve-toi des excuses ! En attendant, tu pourras te focaliser sur autre chose que ton portable ! Genre apprendre les chorés !  
_ Jaehyun ! Tu exagères !! intervint Donghyun.

Bomin et lui étaient restés muets jusque-là, un peu choqué par ce qu’il se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser insinuer ce genre de chose.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? Demanda Daeyeol qui avait manifestement été réveillé par la dispute.  
_ Cet imbécile a jeté mon portable par la fenêtre ! Fit Jibeom, sortant de la chambre sans un mot ni un regard de plus pour son ami.

Comment Jaehyun pouvait justifier ça ? Et il lui hurlait dessus en plus. Tout ça pour...une vague histoire de jalousie ?  
D’accord, ils étaient tous fatigués et stressés, mais la réaction avait été un peu trop extrême à son goût.

Comme il s’y attendait, son téléphone était en miettes. A vrai dire, c’était un miracle qu’il l’ai trouvé, ou du moins la plupart des morceaux. Pas que ça puisse lui être d’une quelconque utilité. Enfin...il pourrait sauver la puce...peut-être. Pas sûr. Mais il ne pourrait pas récupérer de portable avant longtemps. D’ailleurs, Jaehyun avait intérêt à le lui acheter ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris ? C’était celui duquel il était le plus proche normalement. Jaehyun ne se mettait pas en colère contre lui…pas sans raison.  
Il remonta lentement au dortoir, soupirant en voyant plusieurs des membres dans le salon. Il leur montra ce qu’il restait du téléphone et ils grimacèrent de concert.

_ Irrécupérable.  
_ Ouais. Merci Jaehyun.  
_ Pff. Je vais dormir. Sans gloussement ça sera bien mieux.  
_ Il est sérieux ? Je reste pas dans la même chambre que lui !  
_ Jibeom !  
_ Il a lancé mon portable par la fenêtre hyung !  
_ Je sais, mais…  
_ Il ne s’est même pas excusé hyung. Il a l’air fier de lui !  
_ Ce n’est pas le moment de se disputer.  
_ Ce n’est jamais le moment, soupira Jibeom. Je n’ai rien fait pour mériter ça, hyung. Je ne suis pas agressif avec lui. J’ai eu 20 minutes de retard, ok. Mais le métro était en panne ! Et je…  
_ Jibeomie, calme toi. Je parlerai à Jaehyun demain. Prends le lit de Joochan pour le moment.  
_ De Joochanie ? Je…

Il était un peu hésitant pour le coup. Il ne voulait pas prendre la place de Joochan. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir dans la même chambre que cet idiot de Bong Jaehyun dans l’immédiat. Et…bon, Joochan lui manquait alors dormir dans son lit quelque part…peut-être que ça comblerait un peu le manque ? Il ne pouvait même plus chater ou l’appeler.

_ Ok. Merci hyung. Bonne nuit. Désolé d’avoir réveillé tout le monde.

Daeyeol soupira en le voyant partir et se tourna vers les autres. Sungyoon lui fit une légère grimace et Jangjun haussa les épaules.

_ Ça risque d’être un peu compliqué mais ils se calmeront hyung. Jaehyun adore Jibeom, ça doit juste être un peu de stresse.  
_ Du stresse ? Il a lancé son téléphone par la fenêtre, rappela Seungmin. On est tous stressé, ça ne nous autorise pas à nous défouler les uns sur les autres quand l’envi nous prend !  
_ Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il a fait ça, marmonna Donghyun. Jibeomie ne faisait pas spécialement de bruit. Et Joo était content de parler avec lui. Il lui remonte le moral.  
_ Jaehyun est jaloux.  
_ Jaloux de quoi ?  
_ De l’attention que Jibeom porte à Joochan. Ça lui passera je suppose.  
_ On va espérer.  
_ J’aurais réagi plus violemment à la place de Jibeom.

Et qui avait-il à ajouter à ça ?

L’ambiance ne fut pas au beau fixe les jours suivants comme on pouvait s’y attendre. Jaehyun avait refusé de s’excuser et ne voulait absolument pas racheter de portable à Jibeom. Bien sûr, il aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de détruire le portable hors de prix quasi neuf de son camarade… Mais Jaehyun était toujours fâché. D’autant plus que Jibeom avait pris le parti de l’ignorer. Ce qui au final n’avait fait qu’empirer les choses.

Daeyeol était à bout de patience et se demandait sérieusement si enfermer les 2 jeunes gens dans un placard jusqu’à ce qu’ils règlent leur problème ne serait pas une bonne idée quand Joochan débarqua au dortoir l’air passablement affolé.  
Le pourquoi du comment resta un long moment dans le flou entre les exclamations des autres membres et les propos incompréhensibles du jeune homme jusqu’à ce que Sungyoon intervienne.

_ Calmez-vous ! Joochan, Jibeom va très bien.

Dieu merci pour Sungyoon. Il avait réussi à rétablir le calme juste comme ça. D’ailleurs, le bruit avait attiré Jibeom hors de la chambre, ce qui semblait être ce qu’il fallait pour que Joochan consente à s’assoir.

_ Tu es censé te reposer Joochan, soupira Daeyeol.  
_ Jibeom ne répondait plus au téléphone, aux messages ou dans la GC alors je… j’ai cru qu’il lui était arrivé quelque chose.  
_ Et tu n’as pas pensé à demander à l’un d’entre nous plutôt que de te précipiter ici ?  
_ … Non ?

Daeyeol leva les yeux au ciel. Qu’était-il censé faire avec ces idiots ? Des fois il se demandait s’ils ne s’étaient pas tous fixés comme but de lui donner des cheveux blancs avant ses 30 ans.

_ Mon portable est tombé, expliqua Jibeom. Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’en racheter un. Désolé Joo, je pensais qu’un des autres te l’auraient dit.  
_ Pourquoi tu n’en commandes pas un ?  
_ Je…euh…  
_ Enfin…au moins tu n’as rien. Je me sens bête de m’être autant inquiété.  
_ Tu es bête, assura Donghyun. Vous l’êtes tous les 2.

Mais les 2 concernés avaient juste l’air content de se voir et de pouvoir discuter. Ils planifiaient déjà une sortie pour aller chercher un nouveau portable vu que Joochan voulait aussi changer le sien. Ce qui ne pourrait pas se faire avant un bon moment en réalité. Ils étaient en pleines répétitions. Ils avaient dû changer énormément de choses avec l’absence de Joochan et ils allaient au Japon dans quelques jours.  
Jibeom n’allait jamais survivre sans son portable aussi longtemps. Surtout qu’il y avait son anniversaire entre temps. Au moins, ça laisserait le temps à Jaehyun de se calmer et d’être un peu plus raisonnable. C’était toujours ça de pris.

Les choses s’étaient un peu améliorées après ça. Jangjun avait prêté son ancien portable à Jibeom dès que le jeune homme avait réussi à récupérer une puce fonctionnelle et Jaehyun avait fini par s’excuser de mauvaise grâce. Leurs promotions japonaises s’étaient très bien passées et ils avaient même réussi à faire une petite fête pour l’anniversaire de Jibeom.  
Malgré tout, ils étaient contents de rentrer en Corée. Avec quelques jours de repos devant eux, certains avaient décidé de passer du temps avec leur famille. Sauf que bien sûr Jibeom voulait aller chercher son nouveau portable. Ça faisait assez longtemps qu’il attendait ! Et donc, Jaehyun devait venir avec lui payer la facture, ce qui ne lui convenait pas vraiment et il ne s’était pas privé pour le dire haut et fort.

_ Ça ne prendra pas longtemps Jaehyun-ah, promis Jibeom.  
_ Tu ne devais pas y aller avec Joochan ? Franchement, je…  
_ Je sais, je sais, mais Joo a kiné aujourd’hui et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles me passer ta carte bancaire.

Jibeom soupira. Il ne comprenait plus Jaehyun ces derniers temps. Il semblait toujours fâché contre lui, quoi qu’il fasse, quoiqu’il dise. Comme s’il attendait quelque chose que Jibeom ignorait complétement. C’était fatigant.

_ Tu sais quoi, tu n’auras qu’à me donner la facture, je te rembourserai.  
_ C’est si pénible de passer du temps avec moi ?  
_ Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais ma mère m’a préparé mon plat préféré et j’ai l’impression que ça fait des mois que je n’ai pas vu ma famille.  
_ Je vois… Ah ! Attention !!!

Il le tira juste à temps pour éviter une voiture qui n’avait pas vu qu’ils allaient traverser.

_ Jaehyun-ah ! Ça va ?  
_ Je…m…je…, balbutia Jaehyun manifestement choqué.

Tout en inspectant son ami, Jibeom aperçut le scooter fonçant vers lui du coin de l’œil mais n’arriva pas complétement à l’éviter. Il fut projeté sur le côté et se cogna la tête contre un poteau, se disant vaguement qu’il n’aurait pas dû rester sur la chaussée avant de perdre connaissance.  
Jaehyun hurla, complétement paniqué, horrifié en voyant une flaque de sang se former autour de la tête de son ami.  
Une ambulance arriva rapidement et Jaehyun se retrouva dans la salle d’attente en état de choc à attendre des nouvelles. C’est là que le trouvèrent Daeyeol et Sungyoon quand ils arrivèrent à l’hôpital.

_ Nous lui avons donné un calmant, les avertit l’infirmière qui les avait conduits à Jaehyun. Lequel d’entre vous est le gardien de Kim Jibeom ?  
_ Moi.  
_ Le docteur va vous parler. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Sungyoon suivit la femme et Daeyeol rejoignit Jaehyun, l’interrogeant en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Leur leader eut bien du mal à garder le plus jeune un minimum calme. Il n’avait pas compris exactement ce qu’il s’était passé, juste qu’il y avait eu un accident et que Jibeom avait dû être opéré en urgence.

_ Ils vont l’installer dans une chambre au 3ème dès qu’il sera sorti de la salle de réveil, leur dit Sungyoon 30min plus tard.  
_ Qu’est-ce le docteur a dit ? Il va bien ???  
_ Jaehyun, calme-toi. Laisse-le parler.  
_ Hyung !  
_ Il va bien. Enfin, il est vivant. Il va devoir être surveillé plusieurs jours pour être sûr qu’il n’y a pas de saignement dans le crâne.

Ce qui était un soulagement.  
Tout irait bien.

Bien entendu, Daeyeol en était nettement moins sûr le lendemain. La famille de Jibeom avait été le voir avant eux et il avait vite été évident que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ses parents étaient furieux. Et ils voulaient le ramener chez eux.  
Le frère de Jibeom avait fini par faire partir ses parents et les avait laissés entrer dans la chambre.  
De 1er abord, Jibeom avait l’air d’aller bien. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête et les avait regardés avec de grands yeux plein de curiosité.

_ Jibeom-ah, ces garçons font partis du même groupe que toi. Ils vont pouvoir te renseigner sur…pas mal de chose. Ça te dit ?  
_ Oh. Vous êtes des idoles alors ? Hyung m’a parlé de ça mais je…j’ai un peu de mal à réaliser. Je me suis vu dans la glace, mais…  
_ Jibeom ne se souvient de rien après ses 15 ans l’interrompit son ainé.  
_ Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? demanda Jaehyun.  
_ Non, mais c’est bien dommage, fit Jibeom avec un grand sourire.  
_ Je vous laisse. Juste…qu’il ne reste pas seul. Je m’occupe de nos parents ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas le kidnapper.

Le jeune homme sortit. Il avait l’air fatigué.

_ Alors…on est 10, c’est ça ? Comment je me suis retrouvé idole ? Parce qu’aux dernières nouvelles je voulais être pâtissier. Ou dentiste. Les 2 ? Je ne sais plus exactement. Mais pas idole. Je ne crois pas. Grand-mère voulait que je sois chanteur. Peut-être qu’elle m’a convaincu ? J’aime bien chanter. Grand-mère aime bien quand je chante et…  
_ Ok. Jibeom du calme. Une chose à la fois.

Et aucun d’entre eux n’avaient jamais imaginé Jibeom aussi…hyperactif. Et il était tellement innocent. Les 2 ainés avaient fini par laisser Jaehyun avec lui. Il était mieux équipé pour gérer un Jibeom dans cet état.  
Et peut-être que Daeyeol avait fui le plus rapidement possible parce que voir Jibeom comme ça le faisait paniquer. Il fallait donc qu’il se focalise sur ce qu’il pouvait faire dans l’immédiat. Comme prévenir le reste du groupe. Ça, c’était dans ses cordes.


	2. Chap02

Chap02

Jibeom avait vraiment du mal à assimiler tout ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. C’était vraiment bizarre.  
Pour lui, la veille, il allait encore au collège, vivait avec ses grands-parents et son frère. Il avait même une petite-amie.  
Sans oublier qu’il avait 15 ans.  
Sauf qu’actuellement, il était à l’université.  
A mi-temps. Parce qu’il faisait partie d’un groupe d’idoles. Ils étaient 10 et tous très proches les uns des autres.  
Son frère avait un emploi, une fiancé et son propre appartement.  
Ses grands-parents étaient décédés depuis 5 ans.  
Il avait quitté Busan et s’était habitué à parler avec l’accent de Séoul où il vivait à présent.  
C’était bizarre !

Des garçons de son groupe lui avaient amené leurs albums. Ils en avaient fait plusieurs ! Et des vidéos de leurs performances et de leurs entrainements.  
C’était déconcertant.  
Ses coéquipiers s’étaient relayés pour qu’il ne reste pas seul une fois qu’ils avaient réussi à convaincre ses parents de le laisser rester avec son groupe. Les médecins pensaient que sa mémoire allait revenir. Qu’il fallait juste un peu de temps. Ou beaucoup de temps. Ils n’étaient pas bien fixés sur ce point. Néanmoins, être dans un environnement familier ne pouvait qu’aider.  
Les membres de Golden Child essayaient tous de l’aider à leur façon, mais il sentait sans mal qu’il les mettait mal à l’aise.

Ça devait être difficile pour eux également, mais il devait avouer avoir assez de mal avec lui-même sans s’inquiéter pour les autres en plus. Même si c’était égoïste.  
Il lui arrivait encore de se tromper dans leurs noms, mais c’était en progression. Celui qui passait le plus de temps avec lui était Bong Jaehyun et il se sentait le mieux avec Choi Sungyoon mais…le pauvre ne savait pas toujours comment le prendre. Il aimait bien Jaehyun aussi, mais le jeune homme semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part qu’il ne comprenait pas.  
Pour le moment, il était seul. Parce que ce n’était pas encore l’heure des visites et que pour la 1ère fois depuis qu’il s’était réveillé, aucun de ses camarades n’avait dormi dans sa chambre. Il s’occupait en regardant des vidéos de leurs performances. Ça avait quelque chose de fascinant. Il savait danser ! Il ne s’était jamais imaginé sachant danser de cette façon un jour.

_ Jibeom-ah ?

Il leva la tête et cligna des yeux. Il n’avait pas encore rencontré cette personne, mais il ne lui était pas inconnu. Hong Joochan faisait partie du groupe mais était actuellement en pause suite à une blessure au genou.

_ Les autres m’ont dit…pour ta mémoire je veux dire. Je suis Hong Joochan.  
_ Aa. J’avais deviné. Tu es le seul que je n’avais pas encore vu mais j’ai des vidéos. Je m’attendais à ce que tu sois blond.  
_ J’étais blond quand on a débuté, fit le jeune homme en s’asseyant, posant ses béquilles contre le lit.  
_ C’est peut-être pour ça. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé aux vidéos les plus récentes.  
_ Ton accent…  
_ …Je…  
_ C’est marrant ! Je comprends pourquoi tu pensais l’avoir perdu maintenant !  
_ C’est un peu gênant.  
_ Moins que ta mémoire.  
_ C’est sûr. Tu es chargé de me tenir compagnie ?  
_ Si on veut. Disons qu’ils ont fini par céder et me laisser rester avec toi. Je suis assigné à résidence depuis que je suis blessé.  
_ Et c’est vraiment mieux d’être coincé ici avec moi ?  
_ Sans comparaison. A la maison s’est plutôt étouffant. Et j’aime être en ta compagnie. Enfin…c’est sûr que vu que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, ça gâche un peu les choses, mais bon, je m’y ferai.  
_ Les docteurs ont dit que ma mémoire allait revenir, mais…rien pour le moment.  
_ En attendant je peux t’aider.  
_ En fait c’est moi qui te tiens compagnie.  
_ Héhé. C’est un peu dur de ne plus rien avoir de spécifique à faire soudainement et de ne plus être constamment avec les autres.  
_ Hum. Ça doit être bizarre, oui. Je m’attends toujours à voir débarquer mes amis, mais…ils sont à Busan. Et hyung a dit que…en fait je ne leur parle plus vraiment. Pour moi ça date d’hier, mais pour eux ça fait 6 ans.  
_ J’imagine même pas. C’est trop bizarre.  
_ J’ai l’air de m’amuser sur scène.  
_ Tu aimes ça, oui. Tu étais un peu timide au début, mais maintenant c’est plutôt le contraire.  
_ Moi timide ? J’aurais tout entendu… Et on s’entend bien ?  
_ Nous 2 ? Plutôt bien. On est de la même année. Même si tu insistes pour être considéré comme un 98liner.  
_ Oh. Tu…ah. Oui. Je te vois plus vieux, mais c’est parce que pour moi, j’ai 15 ans.  
_ Ça aussi, ça doit être bizarre.  
_ Plus pour les autres je crois. On est ami alors ?  
_ Oui. On est 4 99liners, je ne sais pas si on te l’a dit ?  
_ Je crois que quelqu’un m’a dit ça.  
_ Mais tu es plus proche de Jaehyun en fait.  
_ Ah. Ce qui explique qu’il squatte ma chambre plus que les autre et me surveille comme si j’allais disparaitre dès qu’il tournerait le dos.  
_ Certainement…  
_ Tu ne crois pas ?  
_ Si si. Mais…euh…vous vous étiez disputés donc il se sent peut-être un peu coupable.  
_ Je vois. Il a fortement insinué qu’on était ensemble.  
_ Ensemble ?  
_ Romantiquement.  
_ Oh.

Comment Jibeom pouvait être aussi calme en lui parlant de ça, il avait du mal à comprendre. A sa place, il était persuadé qu’il serait en mode full panique.

_ Pour moi, à l’heure actuelle, je suis censé avoir une petite amie très jolie et très casse-pied. Pas que ça me surprenne de ne plus être avec elle, mais je n’avais jamais envisagé une relation avec un garçon.  
_ Et c’est ce qui te dérange ?  
_ Pas vraiment. C’est juste que…je ne ressens rien de spécial quand je suis avec lui.  
_ Peut-être parce que tu n’as pas tes souvenirs simplement.  
_ Mais c’est vrai ?  
_ Je ne suis pas au courant, mais ça ne veut rien dire.  
_ Ok…On ne l’aurait dit à personne ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. C’est peut-être récent. C’est sûr qu’il y a quelque chose entre vous, je veux dire, vous êtes très proche, mais si vous avez franchi le pas, aucun de vous ne me l’a dit.

Jibeom soupira. Ça le perturbait un peu. Mais bon, Jaehyun était plutôt agréable à regarder, ce ne serait pas une corvée si c’était vrai. En attendant, il allait se concentrer sur Joochan. Il se sentait bien avec lui, ce qui était détendant. D’autant plus qu’il allait passer les prochains jours, voir les prochaines semaines en sa compagnie.  
Il avait encore fallu attendre 2 semaines entières pour que les docteurs consentent à le laisser sortir.  
Avec interdiction de danser.  
Ou de faire du sport.  
Mais il pouvait chanter !

Bien sûr, c’était alors posé le problème de son lieu de résidence. Il avait insisté auprès de ses parents sur le fait qu’il ne voulait pas retourner à Busan. Parce que ce n’était certainement pas là-bas que sa mémoire allait lui revenir. Cependant, il devait avouer que la perspective de se retrouver avec un tas de personnes relativement inconnues n’avait rien de très rassurant.  
Et Joochan ne serait pas là.  
Il aimait bien Joochan. Il aurait voulu rester avec lui…Ce qui ne semblait pas possible dans l’immédiat étant donné que le jeune homme était toujours assigné à résidence avec pour consigne de se reposer un maximum.

_ Content de sortir ? lui demanda Joochan, un sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Je crois.  
_ Oh ? Je vois ! Tu voulais rester dans cette charmante chambre !  
_ Pas spécialement. Je suis juste un peu…nerveux, je suppose.  
_ Nerveux ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne vont pas te mettre en contact avec nos fans pour le moment.  
_ Je sais. Mais… Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m’attendre. Et tu ne seras pas là.  
_ Je ne suis pas loin. Ça se passera bien. Ils ne mordent pas, tu n’as rien à craindre.  
_ Je suppose.

Il n’avait pas l’air convaincu, mais Joochan ne pouvait qu’essayer de l’encourager tout en ne le maternant pas trop. Il fallait qu’il arrive à se débrouiller seul s’il voulait pouvoir continuer avec eux. Et Joochan ne voulait pas imaginer les Golden Child sans Jibeom.  
Ce n’était pas envisageable.  
Il allait tout faire pour l’aider à aller mieux. Bien sûr, pour ça, il fallait aussi que lui-même aille mieux. Mais il avait confiance dans les autres membres. Ils s’en occuperaient bien en son absence.  
C’est ce qu’il avait pensé.  
Il en avait été sûr.  
Il n’était par conséquent pas agréablement surpris de se retrouver aux dortoirs à 11h du soir après avoir été appelé en catastrophe par Donghyun à peine 3 jours plus tard.

_ On a essayé de le traiter comme notre Jibeom, lui expliqua Jangjun. En oubliant qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre les plaisanteries et les sous-entendus sans ses souvenirs.  
_ Je l’ai évité, avoua Seungmin pas très fier de lui.  
_ Ce n’est pas notre Jibeom, marmonna Jaehyun. Il ne fait rien comme notre Jibeom.  
_ Jaehyun, soupira Daeyeol, ce n’est pas parce qu’il n’agit pas comme tu le voudrais qu’il n’est pas Jibeom.

Le pauvre avait l’air d’avoir répété la même phrase encore et encore.

_ Mais c’est vrai hyung ! fit Bomin. Il ne réagit pas comme d’habitude.  
_ C’est un peu perturbant, avoua Youngtaek.  
_ Perturbant ? Et pour lui alors ? renifla Joochan. Et donc ? Pourquoi il fallait absolument que je vienne ?  
_ Parce que Jibeomie a entendu ces idiots se plaindre de son manque de ressemblance avec lui-même et ça a été de trop. Il s’est enfui, expliqua Sungyoon.  
_ Je me suis dit que tu saurais peut-être le trouver, ajouta Donghyun.

Joochan soupira. Ils avaient merdé. Royalement. Et ça ne leur avait pris que 3 jours. 3 petits jours.  
Comment voulaient-ils qu’il le retrouve exactement ? Il n’allait pas aller loin avec ses béquilles. Où pouvait-il avoir disparu ? Il ne connaissait pas le quartier. Il ne connaissait pas Séoul.

_ Joochan-hyung !!  
_ Ah !

Il trébucha en se recevant le garçon dans les bras. C’est qu’il pesait son poids ! Bon…au moins il n’aurait pas trop loin à chercher et ils pouvaient tous cesser de s’inquiéter.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler hyung ! On a le même âge !  
_ Je sais.  
_ Tu t’étais caché dans le placard…  
_ Hum. C’est calme dedans. Et il fait noir. Je n’aime pas être ici Joochan-ah. Ils ne veulent pas que je sois là. Ils disent que je ne suis pas Jibeom. Mais je suis Jibeom. Je ne peux pas ne pas être moi.  
_ Bien sûr que tu es toi.  
_ Je peux rester avec toi ?  
_ … Laisse-moi demander à ma mère avant.

Jibeom acquiesça et laissa Joochan s’éloigner, observant les autres jeunes hommes avec méfiance.

_ Je suis désolé Jibeom. J’aurais dû te faire te sentir plus à ton aise, fit Daeyeol.  
_ Tu avais l’air normal, alors on a pensé que te traiter normalement serait ce qui t’aiderait le plus. Désolé Jibeomie, ajouta Sungyoon.  
_ Jangjun-shi m’a fait croire que c’était à moi de faire tout le ménage ce mois-ci parce qu’on le fait chacun notre tour ! Ce n’est pas amusant !! Seungmin-shi me regarde comme un extra-terrestre et se sauve dès que j’essaie de lui parler !  
_ Désolé, s’excusa aussitôt le jeune homme.  
_ Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que raconte Youngtaek-shi. A croire qu’on ne parle pas la même langue. J’ai l’impression d’être une poupée de paille pour Bomin-shi. Il n’arrête pas de me secouer en chouinant et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !!  
_ Désolé hyung…  
_ C’est le maknae, intervint Daeyeol. Il fait ça souvent, mais nous on a l’habitude.  
_ Et lui, continua Jibeom, désignant Jaehyun, j’ai l’impression de lui avoir volé son jouet préféré. Et il n’arrête pas de dire que je ne suis pas son Jibeom. Je suis bien content de ne pas être son Jibeom !!  
_ Jibeom-ah, je…  
_ Ma mère est d’accord, interrompit Joochan.

Il valait mieux éviter de continuer ce genre de conversation. Jaehyun semblait osciller entre la fureur et la culpabilité.

_ Ça ne va pas être pratique Joochan, intervint Daeyeol. Il faut qu’il nous voit danser et vive au quotidien avec nous. C’est censé l’aider à se souvenir.  
_ Je ne veux pas rester ici. Joochan n’est pas là et vous êtes méchants.

Daeyeol leva les yeux au ciel. Et oui, ils avaient merdé. Ça prendrait un peu de temps pour réparer ça.

_ Je crois qu’il vaut mieux qu’il reste avec Joochan pour le moment. Ce n’est pas la peine de le forcer, ça n’avancera à rien au final.  
_ Je suppose que tu as raison Sungyoon.  
_ Je devrais revenir aux dortoirs dans 3 semaines. 1 mois maximum. Entre temps, on essaiera de venir aux studios le plus possible. Ça ira comme ça hyung ?  
_ On fera avec. L’importance c’est que Jibeom se sente mieux.  
_ Merci Daeyeol-shi.  
_ Et si tu pouvais, éventuellement, abandonner le shi et le remplacer par hyung ? Tu n’es pas obligé mais je crois que je ne suis pas le seul que ça dérange un peu.  
_ D’accord. J’essaierai, promit le jeune homme après quelques instants de réflexion.  
_ Merci. Et encore désolé. Personne ne voulait te mettre intentionnellement mal à l’aise.

Jibeom lui lança un regard dubitatif et se rapprocha de Joochan, provoquant un nouveau soupir de leur leader.

_ On va rester ici ce soir. Il est tard et je préférerais ne pas appeler de taxi. Ça te va Jibeomie ?  
_ D’accord. On rentre demain ?  
_ Oui. Peut-être qu’on ira voir les autres répéter avant. Ça serait bien, non ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules  
Ils s’organisèrent rapidement pour aller se coucher et le lendemain, ils regagnèrent le domicile de Joochan.  
Au grand étonnement de ce dernier, tout se passa très bien par la suite. Enfin…si on excluait la mémoire de Jibeom et sa propre blessure. Son ami était parfaitement à l’aise dans sa famille. Sa mère l’adorait et il aidait dans les tâches quotidiennes de lui-même. Parce que c’est exactement ce qu’il avait l’habitude de faire quand il avait 15 ans chez lui.  
Et il aimait vraiment chanter. Avoir perdu quelques années de souvenirs n’avait rien changé à ça. C’était plaisant de chanter avec lui dans ces moments. Ils ne s’étaient jamais retrouvé juste tous les 2 pour une si longue période et Joochan avouait sans mal que sa présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Il le forçait à bouger plutôt que déprimer seul dans sa chambre. Au départ, Joochan avait bien essayé de lui expliquer qu’il ne devait pas bouger son genou et vraiment, les béquilles ça n’aidait que très moyennement. Sérieusement, il avait l’impression d’être un handicapé particulièrement maladroit. Jibeom n’en avait strictement rien à faire. Il l’avait fait sortir parce qu’il aimait prendre l’air, arguant que sa grand-mère disait qu’il fallait s’aérer plusieurs heures par jour pour être en bonne santé. Et ils parlaient tous les 2 pendant des heures de tout et n’importe quoi. Surtout n’importe quoi. Joochan pensait personnellement que son ami avait trop d’énergie. Il n’avait pas vraiment 15 ans alors d’où ça lui venait exactement ? Enfin…il savait rester silencieux aussi. Si si, ça lui arrivait. Quand il dormait. Ou qu’il regardait le coucher de soleil.


	3. Chap03

Chap03 :

_ J’ai fini Jibeom-ah. On peut y aller.  
_ Hum.  
_ Ça s’est mal passé avec ton médecin ?  
_ Non. Il a dit que tout allait bien. Je peux refaire du sport sans trop forcer.  
_ Et pour ta mémoire ?  
_ Il dit que ça va revenir, mais il ne sait pas quand. Il n’y a pas de changement.  
_ Il faut juste attendre encore.  
_ Hum. Ça ne me manque pas tant que ça à moi. Quand je n’y réfléchis pas trop. Si je ne me regarde pas dans un miroir. Et que je ne suis pas avec les autres membres du groupe.  
_ C’est dur.  
_ Des fois. Je suppose que c’est plus dur pour toi et les autres.  
_ Non. C’est différent, mais ce n’est pas plus dur que pour toi.  
_ C’est ce que tu penses. Jaehyun a une façon de me regarder qui me donne envie d’aller me cacher le plus loin possible. Comme si tout était de ma faute. Je n’ai pas choisi de me cogner la tête et de perdre une partie de ma mémoire.  
_ Bien sûr que ce n’est pas ta faute. Jaehyun se sent peut-être coupable.  
_ Juste parce qu’on s’était disputé ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le rend coupable de quoi que ce soit.  
_ Il était avec toi quand tu as eu ton accident. Personne ne te l’a dit ?  
_ Non. Je ne crois pas. D’ailleurs, personne ne m’a dit ce qu’il s’était passé exactement.  
_ … Maintenant que tu en parles, je ne sais pas vraiment non plus.

Jibeom rit, secouant négativement la tête. Joochan haussa les épaules en souriant. Ils faisaient la paire tous les 2.

_ On va retourner aux dortoirs la semaine prochaine.  
_ Oh. Déjà.  
_ Ça m’a paru bien long personnellement.  
_ …  
_ Tu voulais continuer avec le groupe, non ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Tu hésites ? Est-ce que…tu préférerais rentrer chez toi ?  
_ Il n’y a plus rien chez moi. Mes grands-parents sont morts. Mon frère a déménagé. Et je ne veux pas rester chez mes parents.  
_ Tu restes juste pour ça ?  
_ Je suis bien avec toi. J’aime bien chanter aussi. C’est amusant je peux faire des choses avec ma voix que je ne devrais pas pouvoir. Pour la danse par contre, c’est un peu plus compliqué, mais j’y arrive. C’est plutôt amusant.  
_ Bien sûr que c’est amusant. C’est encore mieux sur scène.  
_ Sur scène ? Je ne vais pas devoir faire ça tout de suite, hein ?  
_ Bien sûr que non. Dans l’idéal, tu auras retrouvé la mémoire d’ici là.  
_ … Toi aussi ça te gêne, hum ?  
_Tu es toujours Jibeom, mais des fois j’aimerais pouvoir te parler de choses qu’on a faites ensemble mais que tu as oublié. C’est un peu…

Joochan hésita, pas bien sûr de savoir comment exprimer avec des mots ce qu’il ressentait à l’heure actuelle.

_ Tu as aussi l’impression d’avoir perdu un ami ?  
_ Non. Tu es toujours toi. Tu as les mêmes petites habitudes que tu as toujours eu.  
_ Ok.

Ça ne devait pas être l’entière vérité, mais Jibeom pouvait l’accepter. Joochan faisait beaucoup d’effort et il lui en était reconnaissant.

_ Tu peux au fait.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Me parler de ce qu’on faisait ensemble et que j’ai oublié. Tu le faisais quand j’étais à l’hôpital.  
_ Ah. Je pensais…Après ce qu’il s’est passé aux dortoirs, je me suis dit que c’était mieux de créer de nouveaux souvenirs. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression.  
_ Oui. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. On est ami. Je veux dire, avec tout le temps qu’on a passé ensemble, je sais qu’on est ami. Enfin, tu me l’avais dit avant, mais je n’avais rien pour en être sûr et…hum… Je m’embrouille, hein ?  
_ Un peu. Mais j’ai compris.  
_ Voilà. Comme ça on sera encore plus ami quand je me souviendrais de tout.  
_ Peut-être bien. Tant que tu ne m’appelles plus hyung.  
_ Désolé. Tu me sembles plus âgé que moi. Même si je sais que non.

Jibeom aurait suivi Joochan n’importe où et ce dernier avait une chanson solo à promouvoir qu’il avait mis en standby à cause de sa blessure. Néanmoins, Jibeom aurait nettement préféré rester avec Joochan à la maison.

Il ne se sentait pas à l’aise. Ni dans le dortoir, ni avec les autres garçons. Mais il fallait qu’il essaie un peu plus. Il ne pouvait pas rester collé à Joochan tout le temps.   
Daeyeol-hyung avait été assez gentil pour lui laisser son lit, lui laissant la petite chambre avec Joochan. Il n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver à dormir avec Donghyun, Bomin et Jaehyun.

_ Tu es prêt Jibeom-ah ?  
_ C’est toi mon baby-sitter aujourd’hui, hyung ?  
_ Tu es un peu vieux pour avoir besoin d’un baby-sitter Jibeomie.  
_ Un gardien alors ? Joochan-hyung avait l’air prêt à faire une crise cardiaque en partant tout à l’heure.  
_ Tu es nerveux aussi, lui fit-il remarquer. Il ne t’arrivera rien avec nous, tu sais ?  
_ Je sais. C’est un peu comme un 1er jour dans une nouvelle école, hyung. Ça va passer.  
_ Ce n’est pas si mal alors.  
_ Je me suis entrainé à danser ! Joochan-hyung a dit que j’avais fait des progrès !  
_ On va voir ça. Va mettre tes chaussures, j’arrive.  
_ Ok !

Sungyoon soupira puis prit une grande inspiration. Tout ça était loin d’être facile. Il n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont Joochan s’y prenait pour rester avec lui à longueur de journée. Le Jibeom actuel était un garçon adorable, souriant, plein d’énergie et un peu timide. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment le Jibeom qu’ils avaient appris à connaitre et dont ils avaient l’habitude. C’était vraiment étrange de l’entendre appeler Joochan, hyung. Etonnant que Joochan le laisse faire ça.

_ Ça va Yoon ? demanda Daeyeol.  
_ Bien sûr. Ne t’inquiète pas, je gère. Vas à ton rendez-vous.  
_ Tu es sûr ?  
_ Dépêche-toi.  
_ Sungyoon-hyung ! On t’attend !

L’entrainement s’était plutôt bien passé. En fait, Jibeom avait fait d’incroyables progrès par rapport à la dernière fois. C’était impressionnant. Et il faisait des efforts pour parler aux autres, même s’il regardait Jaehyun comme s’il était un spécimen inconnu particulièrement étrange.

_ J’ai faim ! On va manger quelque chose, hyung ? On doit commander ? Quand est-ce que Joochan revient ?  
_ On peut sortir si tout le monde est d’accord.

Il fut récompensé par un immense sourire et une petite danse.

_ Tu as encore de l’énergie, Jibeomie ? Tu veux qu’on se refasse la choré encore 2 ou 3 fois ?  
_ Non ! Joochan m’a prévenu que tu étais un acharné de la danse Donghyun.  
_ Héhé. Il n’a pas tout à fait tort.  
_ Jangjun-hyung ! protesta aussitôt Donghyun.  
_ Quoi ? Ce n’est pas vrai peut-être ?  
_ On va manger ? Est-ce que Joochan va venir, hyung ?  
_ Joochan va être un peu occupé Jibeomie. Il te l’a dit, non ?  
_ Oui…

Il les suivit avec entrain néanmoins jusqu’au restaurant qu’ils avaient l’habitude de fréquenter.

_ Il a l’air content, non ? fit Seungmin.  
_ Plus que la dernière fois où il s’est retrouvé avec nous, c’est sûr, soupira Youngtaek. Mais il fait semblant.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je le connais bien et je peux te dire qu’il n’est pas du tout à l’aise. Il fait beaucoup d’effort.  
_ Contrairement à toi.  
_ J’essaie.  
_ Je ne l’avais jamais vu en mode hyperactif comme ça.  
_ Moi non plus. C’est…perturbant. Ou amusant. Peut-être un peu des 2.  
_ Daeyeol semble plutôt bien le gérer.  
_ Il a l’habitude.  
_ Et pas Sungyoon-hyung ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu aussi stressé.  
_ Jibeom est comme un petit frère pour Sungyoon. Je crois qu’il a un peu de mal à le voir comme ça.  
_ Peut-être. Ou peut-être que c’est toi qui le vois comme ça.  
_ C’est possible.  
_ Il a l’air de bien s’entendre avec Donghyun, ajouta Seungmin après un moment d’observation.  
_ Ça t’étonne ?  
_ Donghyun peut paraitre un peu froid au 1er abord.  
_ Mais Jibeom s’entend bien avec Donghyun à la base.  
_ Il s’entend bien aussi avec Jaehyun à la base…

Joochan rentra un peu avant minuit, s’attendant à moitié à trouver Jibeom en train de l’attendre même s’il lui avait dit plusieurs fois d’aller se coucher. Jibeom n’était pas là, mais il y avait Jangjun et Seungmin.

_ Hey !  
_ Hyung ? Tout s’est bien passé ?  
_ Super. Et pour toi ?  
_ Un peu fatigant, mais ça fait du bien de reprendre.  
_ J’espère que tu t’es bien reposé parce que ton planning est blindé pour plus de 2 mois.  
_ J’ai vu ! Est-ce que…ça a été avec Jibeom ?  
_ Ne t’inquiète pas pour Jibeomie. Il est entre de bonnes mains.  
_ Et il t’a envoyé des messages toute la journée, ricana Seungmin.  
_ Oui…mais je crois que c’était juste pour me distraire.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Voyons…hum… ‘Les cheveux de Jangjun-hyung partent dans tous les sens quand il est content !’… ‘ Donghyun est vraiment trop mignon. Mais je ne crois pas qu’il le sache. Je dois lui dire tu crois ?’… ‘ Seungmin-hyung ressemble à un gentil panda. Même quand il est en colère. J’ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras !’  
_ Hey !  
_ Montre, demanda Jangjun, prenant le portable de Joochan et faisant défiler les messages en riant.  
_ Ils sont tous comme ça.  
_ Génial. Vraiment comme un ado. Mais c’est amusant à lire.  
_ C’est des choses qu’il pourrait dire à haute voix normalement.  
_ Ça viendra. Il a juste besoin de s’habituer à être avec tout le groupe.  
_ Ou juste retrouver la mémoire.  
_ Ça serait bien.  
_ Je vais me coucher, hyungs. A demain.  
_ Hum.  
_ Dors bien Joochan.

Jibeom dormait, mais il avait envahi le lit de Joochan. Ce qui ne l’étonnait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Pas que ça le dérange.

_ Joochan-ah ?  
_ Dors.  
_ …Tard ?  
_ Un peu. Dors.  
_ M’kay.

Daeyeol les trouva comme ça le lendemain en venant réveiller Joochan.

_ Je n’ai pas laissé mon lit pour que vous dormiez tous les 2 dans le même, fit-il remarquer un peu agacé.  
_ Il s’est endormi en m’attendant.  
_ Joochan, s’il le refait, réveille-le et envoie le dans son lit.  
_ C’était juste une journée stressante hyung. Il ne dormait pas avec moi à la maison.  
_ Je vois. Désolé. Je ne veux pas lui passer trop de chose, tu comprends ?  
_ Il fait comme il peut hyung. Essaie tout de même de ne pas le faire fuir.

Daeyeol soupira.

_ Je sais. Tu es réveillé Jibeomie ?  
_ Non, assura le garçon.  
_ …  
_ Il faut se lever, hyung ?  
_ Tu peux attendre encore 1/2heure. On va s’entrainer après.  
_ De la danse encore ?  
_ Chant aussi.  
_ Aa.  
_ Joochan par contre, tu dois passer chez le coiffeur et maquillage avant tes interviews, alors debout.  
_ Oui hyung.

Jibeom se leva également, gratifiant leur leader d’un grand sourire avant de courir avec la ferme intention d’occuper la salle de bain avant tout le monde.

_ Jibeom-ah !!! Moi d’abord ! protesta Joochan, partant à sa poursuite.

La seule réponse qu’il eut fut un éclat de rire suivit du son d’une porte se fermant.

_ Pourquoi tout ce bruit si tôt le matin ? marmonna Sungyoon encore à moitié endormi.  
_ Ils s’amusent, lui répondit Daeyeol en haussant les épaules.

De son point de vue, mieux valait les voir comme ça que déprimés ou pire. Bien sûr, Jibeom était bien moins enthousiaste quand Joochan avait dû partir, mais Daeyeol devait avouer qu’il était agréablement surpris des efforts du jeune homme. Il reconnaissait bien là l’adaptabilité de Jibeom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap04 :

Daeyeol soupira, regardant ses coéquipiers faire les idiots en attendant d’être appelé pour le tournage. Ils étaient actuellement en train de tourner un mv pour le single qu’ils allaient sortir en mai, espérant pouvoir faire patienter un peu leurs fans en attendant que Joochan soit opérationnel pour un véritable comeback. Sa rééducation se passait bien. Très bien même. Mais c’était mieux d’attendre que de devoir faire face à une nouvelle blessure.  
Jibeom s’était étonnamment bien débrouillé pour les enregistrements de la chanson, mais le tournage n’était pas aussi simple.

En plus de ça, il n’était pas vraiment certain que l’agence avait pris la bonne décision le concernant. Quelqu’un avait soi-disant pris une photo de Jibeom avec une fille à son bras.  
Sauf que, bien sûr, ce n’était pas possible. Mais aux vues de la situations, l’agence avait décidé de ne pas intervenir, justifiant le silence de Jibeom de cette façon. Evidemment, les fans n’avaient pas très bien réagi. Le pauvre Jibeom avait vu son fandom dramatiquement diminuer. Au moins, celles qui étaient restées lui seraient toujours loyales… Il fallait voir ça comme ça. Et il était relativement tranquille en attendant de retrouver la mémoire. Si seulement ça pouvait être un peu plus rapide…  
Ça faisait déjà près de 5 mois. Le pauvre Jibeom paniquait complétement à l’idée de monter sur scène devant un large public, même s’il s’en sortait plutôt bien à l’entrainement.  
Il fallait juste qu’il surmonte son trac. Et qu’il arrête de se cacher derrière Sungyoon dès qu’une de leur fan criait son nom. C’était un peu amusant au début, mais en fait…non. Jibeom était terrorisé. Il n’aimait pas du tout se retrouver au centre de l’attention. A se demander comment il avait pu choisir de devenir idole au final.

Heureusement pour la 1ère prestation sur scène du jeune homme, Joochan les avait accompagnés, même s’il ne pouvait toujours pas danser. Et tout s’était bien passé. Le problème s’était posé le lendemain quand il avait fallu prendre l’avion et laisser Joochan en Corée. Par dépit, Jibeom s’était accroché à Donghyun et Sungyoon. Ça ne s’était pas mal passé. Pas vraiment. Mais Jibeom avait été très mal à l’aise et ça s’était senti malgré tout.  
Après ça, c’était retour à l’entrainement.

_ Leader-nim ! Tu as la tête ailleurs.  
_ Aa. Désolé Sungyoon. Je réfléchissais. Les autres sont rentrés ?  
_ Jibeom est rentré avec Joochan et Donghyun. Il avait mal à la tête. Les autres sont partis manger.  
_ Ok. Tu veux qu’on les rejoigne ?  
_ Je préfèrerais rentrer si ça ne te dérange pas.  
_ Tu t’inquiètes encore pour rien…  
_ Je suis fatigué, affirma Sungyoon.

Il n’y croyait pas trop, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de rentrer. Donghyun jouait à un jeu sur son portable, mais il n’y avait pas trace des 2 autres.

_ Jibeom avait très mal à la tête. Ils sont partis se coucher, expliqua le danseur.  
_ Il a de la fièvre ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Joochan s’en occupe. Et je crois qu’il a un rendez-vous à l’hôpital demain pour un contrôle de toute façon.  
_ Exacte, confirma Sungyoon.

Daeyeol alla néanmoins voir ce que faisaient les 2 garçons. Jibeom avait des migraines à répétition ses derniers temps, ça ne pouvait rien dire de bon. Ils étaient tous les 2 dans le lit de Joochan, mais il s’y attendait un peu. Jibeom avait tendance à dormir avec Joochan quand il se sentait mal. Joochan était assis et regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone. Jibeom était couché, la tête contre le ventre de son ami, les yeux fermés.

_ Joochan-ah ?  
_ Hyung ! déjà rentré ?  
_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
_ Jibeomie a mal à la tête.  
_ De la fièvre ?  
_ Juste un peu.  
_ Tu lui as donné quelque chose ?  
_ Non. Il ne veut pas. Il doit voir son médecin demain donc ça ira.  
_ Tant qu’il n’a pas trop mal.  
_ Il a juste un peu trop forcé à l’entrainement. Il y a eu les enregistrements et le tournage aussi. C’est un peu dur pour lui.  
_ Mais il s’en sort vraiment bien. Sur scène, il n’y a pas eu de problème.  
_ Il s’entraine beaucoup. Et il est doué. Jibeomie a toujours été doué. Il ne serait pas ici sinon.  
_ Bien sûr. Surveille-le quand même. Si sa fièvre monte…  
_ Je lui donnerai quelque chose. Mais je crois qu’il a juste besoin de dormir.

Daeyeol hocha la tête et sortit, entrainant Sungyoon qui avait écouté la conversation avec lui. Il fallait que son ami cesse de s’inquiéter, il le faisait déjà bien assez pour eux 2.  
Jibeom avait toujours mal à la tête le lendemain mais plus de fièvre. Il avait insisté pour aller seul à son rendez-vous. Du coup le reste du groupe était sur les nerfs et leur entrainement était une vraie catastrophe. Leur entraineur leur avait servi un sermon bien copieux avant de les abandonner pour la journée.

_ Il n’y a aucune raison de s’inquiéter, leur rappela Joochan. C’est juste un contrôle de routine.  
_ Il s’est perdu en allant à l’épicerie la semaine dernière…  
_ Il a un chauffeur. Il ne va pas se perdre.  
_ Il se perd aussi dans Woollim, fit remarquer Donghyun. Il serait capable de se retrouver au service maternité à l’hôpital.  
_ Il n’a pas 10 ans. Sa mémoire est un peu défaillante, il n’est pas handicapé. Il a son téléphone avec lui donc au pire il appellera quelqu’un.  
_ Il a un téléphone ?  
_ Celui que Jangjun-hyung lui a prêté.  
_ Il a trouvé le code pour l’ouvrir ?  
_ Oui, soupira Joochan ça fait un bail en plus Jaehyun.  
_ Et si le docteur dit qu’il a mal à la tête à cause de la danse ? Si ça saigne de nouveau ? Et si…  
_ Youngtaek-hyung !  
_ Les médecins savent ce qu’ils font. Ils ont dit que sa tête allait bien.  
_ Pff. Ils ont aussi dit qu’il allait retrouver la mémoire, fit Jaehyun. Et ça fait 5 mois maintenant. On est censé faire quoi avec ce Jibeom là ? On ne peut même pas faire de comeback.  
_ C’est à cause de moi ça, murmura Joochan.  
_ Bon ça suffit !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu’à ce que la porte de la salle s’ouvre.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que vous faite ? On n’était pas censé voir la 2ème partie de la choré pour le festival ?  
_ Jibeom-ah ! Comment ça s’est passé ?  
_ Qu’a dit le docteur ?  
_ Rien de spécial. Je vais bien. Sauf que l’ascenseur s’est arrêté au mauvais étage et je me suis retrouvé au service maternité. Incroyable ça, vraiment ! J’appuie sur 2 et ça m’emmène au 5. Enfin, le médecin a dit que tout se déroulait normalement, que je n’avais pas de problèmes physique et de ne pas trop forcer quand j’avais des maux de tête. Voilà. Pourquoi vous ne répétez-pas ?

La question fut suivi d’un long, très long silence.

_ Il s’est vraiment retrouvé dans le service maternité…  
_ Hé ! Ce n’est pas amusant ! une femme était en plein travail, c’est traumatisant ! Et ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous ne répétez pas.  
_ On faisait une pause.  
_ Tu n’as plus mal à la tête ?  
_ J’ai l’impression que quelqu’un joue du tambour juste à côté de mes oreilles.  
_ Tu ne devrais pas rentrer aux dortoirs ?  
_ Non. J’attends Joochanie. Je vais rester là sagement et mémoriser les mouvements pendant que vous répétez.

Ils se remirent en position et Joochan le rejoignit à côté de la sono.

_ Ils s’inquiétaient ?  
_ Hum.  
_ Je passe une IRM la semaine prochaine. Ils verront bien qu’il n’y a rien.  
_ Tu es bien sûr de ça ?  
_ Je vais bien, assura Jibeom en lui prenant la main.  
_ … Si tu le dis alors.

Ils observèrent un moment les autres danser.

_ Joochan-ah ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ On était proche ? Avant je veux dire.

Il lui avait déjà posé la question, mais semblait avoir régulièrement besoin d’être rassuré là-dessus. Comme s’il allait l’abandonner à la minute où sa mémoire reviendrait. Il était vrai qu’ils s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés ses derniers mois à cause de leur situation particulière, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’ils étaient amis depuis bien plus longtemps.

_ Je pense, oui. On est les 3355 tout de même.

Jibeom lui répondit d’un sourire. Ça lui faisait toujours plaisir quand Joochan mentionnait leurs numéros combinés. Il aimait l’idée d’appartenir à un ensemble avec Joochan.

_ Ok. Ça ira alors.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Rien. Seungmin-hyung a 1 temps d’avance et Bomin 2 de retard.  
_ J’ai vu.  
_ Ils ne sont pas concentrés. Il s’est passé quelque chose pendant que je n’étais pas là ?  
_ Non, non.

Malgré tout, le reste de l’entrainement ne se passa pas mieux. Jibeom avait fini par s’endormir, la tête sur les cuisses de son coéquipier, ce qui n’avait pas vraiment rassuré les Golden Child.

_ Joochan-ah ? Est-ce qu’il a de la fièvre ? demanda Daeyeol.  
_ Non hyung. Il va bien. Il repasse une IRM la semaine prochaine si ça peut te rassurer.  
_ Pourquoi ? S’il n’a rien…  
_ C’est une vérification de routine. Ils ne veulent sûrement prendre aucun risque.

Daeyeol hocha la tête, pas très rassuré pour autant.

_ Est-ce qu’il doit …se reposer en attendant ?  
_ Il a encore mal à la tête pour le moment, mais ça devrait passer. Je crois que son médecin lui a donné quelque chose pour ça.  
_ Ok…  
_ Je le surveille, assura Joochan en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
_ Pour aujourd’hui. Mais tu as beaucoup de choses à faire Joochan. Tu ne peux pas toujours être avec lui.  
_ On est 9 personnes à pouvoir le surveiller, hyung. Et Jibeomie sait s’occuper de lui. Il est plutôt mature pour 15 ans.  
_ C’est vrai, soupira Daeyeol. Mais le voir comme ça…  
_ Je sais. Il faut lui faire confiance. S’il y a un vrai problème, il nous le dira.  
_ On va espérer.  
_ On rentre ?  
_ Pas tout de suite. La choré n’est pas tout à fait au point. Mais vu comme il a l’air fatigué, vous pouvez retourner au dortoir.  
_ On est censé observer…  
_ Il dort. Et la musique ne doit rien arranger si il a mal à la tête.  
_ Ça va hyung, murmura Jibeom. Je peux rentrer tout seul.  
_ Non tu ne peux pas. Et regarde Joochan, il dort à moitié aussi. Il est près de minuit.  
_ Oh…  
_ Ok hyung ! Bon courage !

Joochan se leva et attendit que Jibeom fasse de même pour se diriger vers l’extérieur.

_ Tu n’as pas l’air en forme, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Juste fatigué. J’ai des trucs à prendre et demain je serai en pleine forme.

Il l’espérait en tout cas. Le médecin lui avait donné des gélules censées l’aider pour le mal de crâne. Quant à sa cause…ça l’excitait et le terrorisait tout à la fois. Sa mémoire revenait. Ou essayait en tout cas.  
Et c’était compliqué.

Assimiler des souvenirs tout en composant avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis son accident… C’était déstabilisant. Y penser lui faisait encore plus mal à la tête.  
Dormir lui faisait du bien, donc il avait bon espoir qu’après une bonne nuit, il y verrait plus clair.  
Pour le moment dormir était tout ce qu’il voulait.

Ils le laissèrent se reposer le lendemain. Il n’avait pas de fièvre, mais il semblait toujours à côté de la plaque quand ils avaient essayé de le réveiller.  
Jibeom profita de la matinée pour réorganiser ses souvenirs. Dans un sens il était soulagé. Il y avait encore des trous, mais dans l’ensemble, il avait bien récupéré. Et, autre chose, il n’avait pas perdu ses plus récents souvenirs, ceux acquis depuis l’accident. Son médecin lui avait dit que c’était une possibilité et sur le coup, il s’était dit qu’il préférerait ne pas récupérer ses anciens souvenirs et garder ceux de ces derniers mois. Il ne voulait en aucun cas oublier ce qu’il avait vécu avec Joochan. Ce n’était pas une option pour lui. Bien sûr, en réalité, il n’avait pas le choix…

Il rejoignit le reste du groupe après avoir mangé pour reprendre l’entrainement. La choré pour le festival n’allait pas s’apprendre toute seule !  
Ça faisait plusieurs mois à présent, mais ses camarades marchaient toujours sur des œufs quand ça le concernait. Il devait avouer être un peu gêné de la façon dont il avait réagi à toute cette situation, mais bon…il avait fait comme il pouvait avec les moyens qu’il avait.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Jaehyun pouvait se sentir un peu coupable, même si son accident n’était en rien sa faute. Il n’avait juste pas fait assez attention, voilà tout. Par contre…il lui devait toujours un portable !! Et…pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire qu’ils étaient ensembles ? Même si, effectivement, il avait eu l’intention de lui en parler avant son accident, la discussion n’avait jamais eu lieu et n’aurait certainement jamais lieu à présent. Ses derniers mois avaient quelque peu changé ses perspectives. Ils allaient devoir avoir une bonne discussion tous les 2 pour éclaircir tout ça. Ça promettait d’être…pénible. Certainement.  
A l’heure actuelle, il était curieux de voir combien de temps ça prendrait à ses coéquipiers et amis pour se rendre compte que sa mémoire avait fait un spectaculaire comeback.  
Pour le moment, ils n’avaient l’air d’avoir rien remarqué.

Daeyeol et Sungyoon le surveillaient, s’attendant manifestement à ce qu’il s’écroule, même s’il se sentait en pleine forme.  
Danser sur les chorés étaient plus simple avec sa mémoire ! Chanter leurs chansons aussi. La connaissance des paroles, ça aidait forcément !  
Son professeur de chant l’avait félicité et Donghyun lui avait dit qu’il s’était beaucoup amélioré en danse. Ils avaient l’air agréablement surpris et les compliments étaient toujours bons à prendre !  
Mais…il devait avouer être un peu déçu qu’aucun d’entre eux ne se soit rendu compte de la différence. Ils avaient passé leur temps, pour certains du moins, à dire qu’il n’était pas comme avant…  
Joochan les rejoignit en fin de soirée aux dortoirs. Il avait fini sa journée avec une séance de kiné copieuse mais il avait l’air radieux. Il allait certainement pouvoir danser à nouveau dans peu de temps.

_ Hé Joo ! Ça s’est bien passé ?  
_ … Jibeom-ah ?

Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Jibeom ne l’avait pas appelé Joo depuis…

_ Ça doit être moi, assura le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Tu veux de la glace ? J’en ai retrouvé un pot au fond du congélateur.  
_ Tu as retrouvé la mémoire !! Jibeom-ah ! C’est génial !! Depuis quand ??!  
_ Ce matin, répondit-il en lui tendant une cuillère. Félicitation, ça t’a pris moins d’1 minute alors que les autres n’ont toujours pas compris.  
_ Oh… C’était pour ça que tu avais mal à la tête.  
_ Oui. Glace ?  
_ Merci, répondit-il se servant dans le pot que son ami avait mis entre eux. Et ça va maintenant ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ Ta tête ?  
_ Ah, oui. Tout va bien. Il me manque encore quelques souvenirs je pense, mais l’essentiel est là et je n’ai pas perdu ces derniers mois.  
_ Ces derniers mois ? Pourquoi tu les aurais perdus ?  
_ C’était une possibilité. Le docteur a dit que ça pouvait arriver. Mais ça n’est pas le cas. Je me souviens parfaitement m’être caché dans un placard pour échapper aux autres.  
_ Ah… Tu avais peur. Ça arrive. C’était des circonstances particulières.  
_ Hum… Heureusement que tu étais là. J’espère que ça n’a pas été trop pénible pour toi, mais tu étais ma bouée de sauvetage.

Joochan abandonna un moment la glace et fixa son coéquipier.

_ Pénible ? répéta-t-il lentement. Jibeom-ah…j’étais blessé et complétement déprimé. Tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage aussi.  
_ Je…je ne sais pas si c’était vraiment comparable, mais tant mieux si tu en as retiré quelque chose de positif quand même.  
_ On s’est aidé mutuellement on va dire.  
_ … Merci Joo.  
_ Tu m’as appelé hyung !  
_ Je sais ! Est-ce que je peux espérer que tu oublies ça ?  
_ Pas une chance ! assura Joochan en riant avant de replonger sa cuillère dans le pot de glace.

Jibeom fit une petite moue boudeuse avant de l’imiter. Ils mangèrent un moment en silence jusqu’à ce que Jaehyun entre de la cuisine.


	5. Chap05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les 2 derniers chapitres ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture =)

Chap05 :

Jaehyun soupira pour la 10ème fois en quelques minutes et se tourna dans son lit. Il était stressé. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler à son meilleur ami parce que Jibeom…ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui, encore moins de leurs discussions échangées pendant que leurs camarades dormaient ou toutes les stupidités qu’ils avaient pu faire tous les 2.  
Son meilleur ami lui manquait cruellement.  
Le pire était qu’il n’avait que lui-même à blâmer. S’il n’avait pas cassé son portable dans un accès de jalousie que même lui ne pouvait pas justifier, ils ne seraient pas sortis ce jour-là et Jibeom n’aurait pas eu d’accident.  
Le résultat ?  
Un Jibeom de 15 ans sans souvenirs de tous leurs moments.  
Un Jibeom qui le regardait comme un étranger.  
Un Jibeom encore plus proche de Joochan qu’il ne l’avait été avant.

Il ne savait pas comment se rapprocher de son ami. Il était…différent et pourtant très similaire. C’était ces similarités qui étaient le plus dures à supporter en réalité. Il était Jibeom sans être Jibeom.

_ Jaehyun-ah ! J’essaie de dormir ! fit Donghyun du lit du dessous. Vas faire un tour si t’as besoin de bouger.

Jaehyun soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Un verre d’eau lui ferait du bien. Il ne s’était pas attendu à trouver Jibeom et Joochan en train de déguster une glace en riant. D’ailleurs, où avaient-ils bien pu trouver de la glace ? C’était une denrée des plus rares aux dortoirs !

_ Vous avez trouvé de la glace ?! Ou c’est toi qui en a ramené Joochan ?  
_ Non, non, affirma le main vocal.  
_ C’est ma réserve secrète, assura Jibeom avec un sourire.  
_ Tu t’es fait une réserve secrète de glace ?  
_ Quelqu’un, ou plus vraisemblablement plusieurs quelqu’uns, me piquaient tout le temps mon pot de glace, donc j’ai fini par en cacher un pot pour les grandes occasions.

Jaehyun ne put s’empêcher de glousser. C’était du Jibeom tout craché de faire ce genre de chose. Pas qu’il rechigne à partager mais il fallait avouer que c’était désagréable de se retrouver face à un pot vide quand on pensait pouvoir se régaler.

_ C’est une grande occasion aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il en s’asseyant face à eux.  
_ Parfaitement ! Tu en veux ? lui demanda-t-il, lui tendant aussitôt une cuillère.  
_ Je…  
_ Oh de la glace !! s’exclama Youngtaek en entrant dans la pièce à son tour. D’où elle sort ??  
_ Du congélateur.

Jaehyun attrapa la cuillère avant que leur hyung ne décide de le devancer.

_ Tu n’oserais pas me voler mon pot de glace hyung, hum ? fit Jibeom, écarquillant ses yeux un maximum pour avoir l’air le plus innocent possible.

Joochan pensait personnellement que ça aurait dû immédiatement mettre la puce à l’oreille de leur 2 coéquipiers, mais il fallait croire qu’ils étaient bien trop focalisés sur la glace.

_ Non… Mais tu ne laisserais pas ton hyung préféré baver pendant que vous vous régalez avec un pot bien trop gros pour vous 3.  
_ Hum. Mais c’est Sungyoon mon hyung préféré.  
_ Hé ! C’est même pas vrai !! Qui a osé te dire ça ??  
_ Bien sûr que si. C’est toki-hyung, assura calmement Jibeom.

Youngtaek fronça les sourcils et repartit en courant d’où il venait, en appelant Sungyoon. Joochan pouffa. Si avec ça ils ne comprenaient toujours pas, Jibeom allait devoir le leur dire mot pour mot. Leurs camarades pouvaient être obtus parfois… D’ailleurs, Jaehyun n’avait pas réagi et continuait à manger tranquillement.

_ Je vais me coucher, signala Jibeom en se levant.  
_ Je viens aussi.  
_ Tu pourras ranger tout ça Jaehyun-ah ?  
_ Hum hum. Dormez bien.

Jaehyun était manifestement trop concentré sur sa glace pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d’autre.

_ Jibeom-ah ? Youngtaek dit que tu as de la glace ?  
_ Si Jaehyun ne l’a pas fini, elle est dans la cuisine, hyung.  
_ Vous allez vous coucher ?  
_ Je suis fatigué. Joo me surveille.  
_ Je suis fatigué aussi ! assura Joochan. ‘Faut que je te raconte ma journée, c’était de la folie.

Jibeom le suivit en riant. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Joochan pour le distraire.

_ Je crois que je vais devoir mettre une affiche, plaisanta Jibeom une fois changé et prêt à aller se coucher.  
_ Au moins, oui. Tu as fait ça toute la journée ?  
_ Non. Cette après-midi seulement. Mais j’ai appelé Sungyoon toki-hyung plusieurs fois. Et Daeyol, Yeol-hyung. J’ai même appelé Donghyun Dongdong-ah. Rien à faire…  
_ Ils ont juste perdu espoir pour ta mémoire je crois. Et comme…ils sont fatigués aussi et qu’en fait tu es…’normal’… Pas pour dire que tu n’étais pas normal sans ta mémoire, juste…  
_ Ouais, ouais. Je comprends. Je leur dirai demain.

Il n’ajouta pas que Joochan était fatigué aussi et que ça ne lui avait pas pris 1 minute entière pour comprendre que sa mémoire était revenue.

_ J’ai eu plein de compliments sur ma danse aujourd’hui.  
_ Tu te souviens des chansons ça doit simplifier.  
_ Carrément, oui. La seule du mashup que je connaissais était celle de BTS.  
_ Content ?  
_ Je crois.  
_ Pas sûr ?  
_ Si. Bien sûr. Mais, les choses ont…changé.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Hum. C’est juste différent.  
_ Dans le bon ou mauvais sens ?  
_ Juste différent. J’essaie encore de faire le ménage dans ma tête.  
_ Mais ça va aller ?  
_ Bien sûr. Focalise toi sur ta rééducation Joo. Je peux m’en sortir sans problème.  
_ Je…je veux juste t’aider.  
_ Tu m’aides déjà. Tu n’as fait que ça m’aider depuis mon accident. Tu dois t’occuper de toi maintenant Joo. A 100%. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si besoin. Je veux pouvoir danser et chanter à nouveau avec toi Joo.  
_ Jibeomie…  
_ Tu ne vas pas pleurer, hein ?  
_ Non ! J’ai quelque chose dans l’œil c’est tout.  
_ Bien sûr. Une poussière sûrement.  
_ Tu dors avec moi ?

Jibeom hésita un court moment avant de rejoindre son ami dans le lit du bas. C’était une offre qu’il ne pouvait pas refuser.  
Avant son accident, il pensait être particulièrement attaché à Jaehyun. Il avait même été sur le point de lui faire une déclaration dans les règles. Mais ses sentiments avaient changé. Il s’était énormément attaché à Joochan.  
Bien sûr, ils avaient été amis avant ça, mais personnellement, il se sentait beaucoup plus proche de Joochan à présent. Il ne savait pas exactement si c’était réciproque. Ou peut-être pas tout à fait dans le sens où il l’aurait voulu.  
Quoiqu’il en soit, ce n’était pas le moment pour ce genre de choses. Il pensait ce qu’il avait dit : Joochan devait se concentrer sur sa rééducation. Il ne voulait pas le distraire avec ses sentiments et ses interrogations.  
Lui-même allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec Jaehyun et se concentrer sur les activités du groupe. Il avait de quoi faire de ce côté !  
Jibeom se réveilla soudainement et en sueur froide, Joochan le regardant avec inquiétude.  
_ Tu criais, murmura son ami.  
_ Je..je me suis souvenu…l’accident…

Du jour de l’accident. Et c’était horrible. Il avait cru mourir.

_ Jibeom-ah ?

Il avait dit à Joochan de s’occuper de lui-même, qu’il pourrait se débrouiller…et il se retrouvait déjà à pleurer dans ses bras ! Il avait retrouvé la mémoire ! Il pensait que ça arrangerait tout et…il se retrouvait déjà à pleurer dans les bras de Joochan !!

_ Ssh ssh, ça va aller. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Un cauchemar ?

Il aurait préféré. Un cauchemar, il pouvait gérer, mais ça, c’était la réalité. Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant ? Sa tête…il avait tellement mal à la tête !

_ Tu n’as rien à la tête Jibeomie, assura Joochan, frottant son dos doucement pour le calmer. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. On est au dortoir.

Pourquoi sa tête lui faisait mal comme ça ? Il ne saignait pas, n’est-ce pas ? C’était passé ? Mais il avait mal !!  
Il entendit d’autres bruits autour de lui et quelqu’un essaya de le bouger, mais il s’accrocha à Joochan. Il ne savait pas qui voulait le bouger ou pourquoi. Et il avait mal. Il voulait rester là avec Joochan.

_ Jibeom-ah, on va t’emmener à l’hôpital. Il faut que tu me lâches, ok ?

Il n’en était pas question.

_ Ecoute moi Jibeom-ah. Tu m’entends ?  
_ Aa.  
_ Ok. Alors dis-moi où tu as mal… Ta tête ?  
_ Aa.  
_ Tu n’as plus rien à la tête Jibeomie. C’était il y a des mois.  
_ Je…  
_ Respire. Allez, suis ma respiration Jibeomie. Inspire…expire…inspire…expire…

Inspirer, expirer. Il pouvait faire ça. Joochan avait raison, la douleur partait.

_ Ça va mieux ?  
_ Je… J’ai… C’était tellement réel.  
_ Daeyeol-hyung a appelé les urgences et le médecin a dit que ce devait être une crise de panique. Que la douleur était psychique, juste un souvenir de l’accident.  
_ Ça faisait vraiment mal. J’ai… J’ai crié ?  
_ Tu nous as fait un peu peur.  
_ Désolé. C’était… J’avais l’impression d’y être.  
_ L’important c’est que tu ailles mieux maintenant.  
_ Ça va. Je me sens juste… J’ai encore peur. Mais je n’ai plus mal. C’était tellement effrayant Joo. Est-ce que… Jaehyun n’a rien eu, hein ?  
_ Pas que je sache. Je n’étais pas là, mais en tout cas, maintenant il va bien, hein ?  
_ Oui. Tu as raison.  
_ Essaie de dormir un peu. Tu n’échapperas pas à l’hôpital demain.  
_ Je vais bien maintenant.  
_ 2 précautions valent mieux qu’1. Fais le pour nous si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi.  
_ Hum. Je suppose que c’est plus prudent.

Il soupira et se réinstalla contre Joochan. Ça irait mieux demain.  
Il se réveilla au son de plusieurs voix essayant vainement de chuchoter.  
_ Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester là toute la journée Joochan. Et il faut l’emmener à l’hôpital. J’ai prévenu son médecin.  
_ Il s’est endormi y’a à peine 1h hyung. Et je…  
_ Ça suffit maintenant Joochan. Tu as kiné dans 30min. Lève-toi.  
_ Sungyoon-hyung !  
_ On va s’occuper de Jibeom. Tu peux me faire confiance, hein ?

Jibeom se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Manifestement, Joochan ne voulait pas le laisser alors qu’il avait une séance de kiné. Il était hors de question qu’il manque sa rééducation à cause de lui. Et… Pourquoi avait-il l’impression d’avoir la pire gueule de bois de sa vie ?

_ Jibeomie ?  
_ Joo, tu…dois aller…  
_ Je sais, je sais. Tu vas aller à l’hôpital avec Sungyoon-hyung, d’accord ?  
_ Promis. Vas-y maintenant.  
_ Aa. Mais il faut que tu me lâches.

Ah. Effectivement, ça pouvait aider. Il autorisa Sungyoon à l’aider à s’assoir et regarda Joochan se lever pour aller se préparer.

_ Comment tu te sens ?  
_ J’ai connu mieux. Je crains que tu ne sois de corvée de baby-sitting hyung.  
_ Ce n’est pas une corvée Jibeomie.  
_ C’est une corvée. On est censé répéter pour le festival et Spring Again doit sortir dans 6 jours.  
_ Ce n’est pas une corvée de passer du temps avec toi. Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?  
_ Pas vraiment. Est-ce que j’ai réveillé tout le monde cette nuit ?  
_ J’en ai bien peur. Tu peux te lever ?  
_ Je vais attendre que Joo soit parti. Il va s’inquiéter si il me voit et il faut qu’il suive bien sa rééducation pour pouvoir revenir danser avec nous.  
_ Tu es très prévenant avec Joochan.  
_ Et pas avec les autres hyung ?  
_ Si…. Mais pas vraiment ces derniers temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Jibeom se contenta de sourire et tenta de se lever doucement. Sa tête tournait un peu, mais dans l’ensemble, ça avait l’air d’aller. Se souvenir d’un accident qui aurait très bien pu être mortel pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction très certainement. C’était un souvenir qui ne lui aurait pas manqué s’il était resté oublié.

_ Ok ?  
_ C’est bon. Merci hyung.

Il s’appuya sur Sungyoon pour avancer lentement hors de la chambre. Oh. Il n’allait pas pouvoir danser aujourd’hui.  
Seungmin et Youngtaek était dans le salon. Ils lui firent des sourires hésitants, clairement mal à l’aise.

_ Ça va, je ne vais pas me briser en mille morceaux. Je ne suis pas en verre.  
_ Il parait que tu t’es souvenu de l’accident ?  
_ Hum.  
_ C’est bien, non ? C’est déjà ça !

Jibeom s’arrêta, se demandant un moment si son ami plaisantait ou si aucun n’avait compris. Est-ce que Joochan ne leur avait pas dit hier ?

_ Sérieusement ?  
_ Tu ne trouves pas ça bien Jibeomie ?  
_ J’ai ma mémoire depuis hier. J’ai passé l’après-midi à essayer de vous le faire comprendre.  
_ Qu…quoi ??  
_ Laisse-moi m’assoir hyung s’il te plait. J’ai la tête qui tourne.  
_ Oh ! Oui, désolé. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
_ C’est bon hyung, merci.  
_ Donc ta mémoire ?  
_ Surprise ?  
_ Et tu ne l’as dit à personne ?  
_ A mon médecin. Et Joo l’a deviné immédiatement.

Sungyoon grimaça. Seungmin détourna le regard. Youngtaek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_ Comment Joochan a-t-il deviné ? Il ne t’a vu qu’en rentrant le soir.  
_ Je t’ai servi du ‘Tag ! Tag ! Tagueuh !’ toute l’après-midi.  
_ Oh ! C’est vrai !  
_ Et je t’ai appelé ‘toki-hyung’, hyung.  
_ Je…n’ai pas fait attention.  
_ Maintenant que tu le dis, c’est vrai que tu nous as donné plein d’indices, fit Seungmin. On était trop fixé sur la choré.  
_ Tu aurais dû nous le dire.  
_ J’allais le faire. Je…ne me souvenais pas de l’accident. Je ne m’en souvenais pas… C’était…  
_ Joochan a dit qu’une voiture avait freiné brutalement avant que ne commences à t’agiter.  
_ Peut-être… Il y a eu un coup de frein. La voiture a évité Jaehyun de peu.  
_ Jaehyun ? Comment ça ?  
_ On se disputait et… Jaehyun a failli se faire renverser. Je l’ai tiré sur le trottoir mais je suis resté sur le bas-côté. J’avais eu peur et je voulais juste m’assurer que Jaehyun n’avait rien.  
_ Il n’avait rien.  
_ Je ne crois pas. Ensuite…le scooter est arrivé et j’ai été projeté sur le côté. Ma tête… J’ai cru que j’allais mourir.  
_ Et tu t’es souvenu de ça cette nuit.  
_ Ça explique les cris.  
_ Désolé pour ça. J’étais juste… J’avais mal et… Désolé.  
_ Tu n’as plus mal maintenant ? demanda Seungmin.  
_ Ça va. Je crois qu’un peu de repos règlerait le problème, mais j’ai promis à Joo d’aller à l’hôpital. Ça rassurera tout le monde même si on n’a pas vraiment le temps pour ça.  
_ Bien sûr qu’on a le temps pour ça, idiot.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement et partirent en taxi. Bien entendu, quand ils rentrèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, tout le groupe était au courant du retour de la mémoire de Jibeom. La plupart semblait soulagé. Bomin s’accrocha aussitôt à lui, heureux de retrouver son Jibeom-hyung.  
Le médecin avait affirmé que tout était en ordre, il subissait juste le contre-choc du souvenir de l’accident. L’IRM n’avait rien montré. Il serait bon pour le service après un peu de repos.


	6. Chap06

Chap06 :

Joochan était un peu mitigé sur la situation actuelle. Bien sûr, c’était une bonne chose, mais, d’un autre côté, Jibeom passait beaucoup moins de temps avec lui. Il s’était habitué à sa compagnie.

_Tu as la tête d’un chiot qui aurait perdu son maitre.  
_ Merci Donghyun, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
_ Mais de rien.  
_ Humpff.  
_ Tu le verras ce soir, tu sais ? Il n’est pas loin. Et il t’envoie plein de messages. Même avec sa mémoire, il n’a pas arrêté.  
_ Je sais…  
_ Il te manque ? Vous êtes devenus très proches ces derniers mois.  
_ C’est un peu étrange, hein ?

Donghyun lui fit un sourire en coin tout en continuant ses étirements.

_ Tu sais quelque chose que j’ignore Dongdongie ?  
_ Plein de choses, assura le danseur en riant. Mais pour ça, réfléchis juste à ce que tu ressens exactement pour Jibeom.  
_ On est juste ami. De très bons amis.  
_ Vous vous êtes soutenus dans des moments très difficiles pour vous 2. Je crois que ça crée des liens particuliers, tu ne penses pas ?  
_ Oui…  
_ Tu n’aimerais pas un peu plus ?  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Réfléchis un peu Joo.

Bomin, Jibeom et Jaehyun entrèrent dans la salle à ce moment, interrompant leur conversation. Bomin accroché à Jibeom comme un paresseux particulièrement satisfait d’avoir trouvé une branche confortable et Jaehyun riant à quelque chose que Jibeom venait de dire.  
Est-ce que Jibeom et Jaehyun s’étaient réconciliés ?

_ Joochan-ah ! Comment était le kiné ?  
_ Crevant. C’est un tyran !  
_ Je suis là aussi, soupira Donghyun.

Jibeom lui tapota la tête en riant et s’assit à côté de Joochan, entrainant Bomin avec lui. Est-ce que le plus jeune n’avait pas un drama à tourner ou…quelque chose à faire ?

_ Ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas fait de vlive tous ensemble !  
_ Vlive ?  
_ Demain Joo. Pour le comeback avec Spring Again.  
_ Ah ! C’est demain ?? Pas la semaine prochaine ?  
_ Tu n’as pas regardé les teasers Joo ?  
_ Si. J’ai juste la tête ailleurs.

Ça serait mieux si Jaehyun arrêtait de coller Jibeom comme ça. Il n’avait pas besoin de s’assoir aussi près !  
Mais Jibeom avait raison, ça faisait plaisir de pouvoir communiquer avec leurs fans. Il avait fait un vlive pour la sortie de sa chanson solo, mais c’était plus amusant avec tout le groupe. Bien que… Jibeom était venu lui tenir compagnie pour son vlive, malgré son trac à ce moment-là et il lui en était reconnaissant. Ça lui avait fait plaisir.  
Leurs goldenness avaient appréciés la chanson et c’était le plus important.  
Suite à la sortie de leur single, Joochan préparait une émission de radio en plus de tout le reste. Il était très excité ! C’était un nouveau rêve qui se réalisait.  
Seul problème ? Il voyait encore moins Jibeom qu’avant. Et ça commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il dormait quand il rentrait et ne faisait que le croiser rapidement le matin avant de partir.  
Passer de 24h/24, 7j/7 à ça…c’était déstabilisant. Et désagréable. Ça lui gâchait un peu son plaisir. Si seulement il pouvait récupérer un peu plus vite ! Il en avait pleuré en les voyant danser au Dream Concert sans lui. Ils avaient été formidables. Il aurait dû être avec eux. C’était tellement frustrant !  
Il voulait être totalement remis et prévoir un comeback.  
Il voulait pouvoir danser et chanter avec ses camarades.  
Il voulait passer plus de temps avec Jibeom. S’envoyer des messages et dormir quelques heures ensembles, ce n’étaient pas suffisant.  
Il avait aussi réfléchi à ce qu’avait dit Donghyun. Et force lui était d’avouer que peut-être, juste peut-être, il n’avait pas tout à fait tort.  
Parce qu’il était jaloux de Jaehyun, de Bomin et d’à peu près tous ceux qui passaient plus de temps que lui avec Jibeom, soit plus ou moins tout le monde ces derniers temps.  
Et il avait eu ce…rêve. Il rougissait à chaque fois qu’il y pensait et remerciait dieu de s’être réveillé avant Jibeom ce matin là. Vu que Jibeom ne lui avait rien dit de particulier, il semblait qu’il n’avait pas fait de bruits…révélateurs pendant la nuit.  
Donc…il devait avouer, au moins à lui-même, qu’il voudrait, qu’il aimerait même vraiment beaucoup, pouvoir être un peu plus qu’un ami pour Jibeom.  
Mais Jibeom avait Jaehyun, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé la mémoire, ils devaient de nouveau être très proches. Surtout que Jaehyun, contrairement à lui, passait ses journées avec lui.  
Ce qui était tout à fait injuste soit dit en passant.

Actuellement, Joochan attendait patiemment que son médecin ait fini d’examiner sa dernière radio, ce qui lui donnait tout le temps qu’il voulait pour tourner et retourner tout ça dans sa tête.

_ Alors ? Donnez-moi une bonne nouvelle docteur !  
_ Tu peux recommencer à danser, mais doucement, déclara finalement le docteur.  
_ Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah !!!!!  
_ Très doucement Joochan. Ce serait dommage de faire une rechute et de rallonger ta rééducation.  
_ Je ferai attention !! promit le jeune homme, se retenant de justesse de sauter dans toute la pièce.

Il fallait qu’il appelle Jibeom pour lui dire ! Ils allaient pouvoir prévoir un comeback ! Enfin !! 1 an d’arrêt, c’était trop long. Vu l’heure, Jibeom devait être avec les autres en train de répéter des chorés, il ne pourrait peut-être pas répondre. Mais…il avait envie de lui parler maintenant ! Le voir serait encore mieux.  
Il fixa l’écran de son portable un moment, hésitant et juste quand il se décidait à attendre, sa sonnerie retentit, affichant ‘Jibeomie’ et la photo qu’ils avaient prise tous les 2 chez lui avant de revenir aux dortoirs.

_ Jibeom-ah ! Justement je voulais t’appeler, mais je pensais que tu serais en entrainement.  
_ Hé Joo. Je vais en cours de chant. Mais je voulais savoir ce qu’avait dit le docteur avant.  
_ Ahah ! Je peux danser !!  
_ Vraiment ? Il t’a donné l’autorisation ?!  
_ Yep ! Que 2h par jour pour le moment et je dois continuer la kiné, mais je peux !!  
_ Génial ! C’est vraiment super !! Qu’est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? Tu rentres ?  
_ J’attends des papiers et…je ne sais pas après.  
_ Et si on… Ah ! On m’appelle. Désolé je vais devoir te laisser.  
_ Déjà…  
_ On peut fêter ton rétablissement, hein ? Aller manger un truc et…je sais pas…un karaoke ?  
_ Ok !  
_ J’y vais. A tout l’heure ! Je t’appelle quand je sors.  
_ Je t’attends quelque part ?  
_ A l’agence ?  
_ Mais les autres sont là-bas ! Je…  
Etait-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir célébrer ça avec Jibeom ? Seul avec Jibeom avant de dire quoi que ce soit aux autres ? Peut-être…

_ C’est vrai. Hum le café près de l’hôpital ?

Mais Jibeom semblait le comprendre parfaitement.

_ Ok ! A tout à l’heure alors.

Jibeom était resté distrait pendant tout son cours, mais il avait réussi à faire ce qu’on lui demandait pour le moment. Il allait devoir travailler plus si ils devaient préparer un comeback. Ça allait être excitant ! Ils étaient en arrêt depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Il sortit rapidement de la salle, saluant son professeur distraitement et faisant aussitôt défiler sa liste de contacts pour appeler Joochan.

_ Jibeom-ah !  
_ Hé Jaehyun. Je…  
_ Tu as l’air pressé.  
_ J’ai un truc à faire. Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
_ J’ai un peu de mal avec la nouvelle chanson. Je pensais que tu pourrais m’aider.  
_ Désolé. Demande à Sungyoon-hyung. Je dois y aller. A ce soir !  
_ Tu vas où ?  
_ Quelque part.

Il avança vers la sortie, mais bien sûr, rien ne pouvant être simple, Jaehyun décida de le suivre en posant des questions. Il envoya un message à Joochan plutôt que de lancer un appel. Avec Jaehyun à ses basques, c’était plus prudent.  
Malheureusement, Jaehyun avait toujours tendance à mal réagir quand il faisait allusion à Joochan.  
C’était aussi sa faute : il remettait sans cesse à plus tard la conversation qu’il devait avoir avec lui.

_ Pourquoi vous faites autant de boucan tous les 2 ? On vous entend de l’autre côté du bâtiment.  
_ Rien. Jaehyun ne veut pas me laisser partir.  
_ Il ne veut pas dire où il va !  
_ Je n’ai plus besoin de baby-sitter ! Je peux aller où je veux Jaehyun !  
_ Je comptais sur toi pour m’aider, fit le jeune homme, changeant de tactique.  
_ Et j’ai prévu autre chose. Demande à hyung et arrête de me suivre.

Il était sûr que Daeyeol regrettait de ne pas être resté là où il était. Leur pauvre hyung était déjà bien assez fatigué sans en plus avoir à gérer leurs petites disputes quotidiennes. D’un autre côté, s’il voulait bien emmener Jaehyun pour qu’il puisse aller retrouver Joochan ? Ça l’arrangerait bien en fait.

_ Jaehyun-ah ?  
_ Et s’il a un autre accident ? On ne peut pas le laisser partir tout seul comme ça.  
_ Je ne suis pas un enfant ! protesta Jibeom.

Mais il devait reconnaitre que c’était bien joué de la part de Jaehyun. Ils avaient tous très mal vécu son accident et son amnésie, aucun de ses camarades ne le laissait volontiers rester seul à l’extérieur de l’agence ou du dortoir.

Daeyeol soupira. Ils étaient censés avoir le reste de la journée de libre. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier s’inquiéter aussi pour Jibeom. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu’il avait retrouvé la mémoire après tout. Ils étaient tous un peu surprotecteurs avec lui et Jibeom le tolérait généralement patiemment. Mais même lui allait finir par se rebeller s’ils abusaient.

_ Il n’y a aucune raison qu’il ait un autre accident Jaehyun, essaya de raisonner le plus vieux.  
_ Mais hyung…  
_ Mais Jibeom, ça ne coûte rien de nous dire où tu vas.  
_ Ça commence à être fatigant.  
_ Juste au cas où…  
_ Je vais rejoindre Joochan. Ça vous va ?? Il pourra me surveiller.  
_ Oh. D’accord. Tant que tu n’es pas tout seul, fit Daeyeol manifestement soulagé.  
_ Comment ça tu vas rejoindre Joochan ? Pourquoi faire ?  
_ Ça ne te regarde pas Jaehyun. Par pitié, arrête de faire une scène à chaque fois que je parle de Joochan.  
_ Tu n’as pas besoin de le rejoindre, il va bien finir par rentrer.  
_ On a prévu d’aller quelque part tous les 2.  
_ Je peux…  
_ Me laisser tranquille, coupa Jibeom. S’il te plait. J’ai passé 6 mois quasiment collé à Joochan et je ne lui ai presque pas adressé la parole depuis que j’ai retrouvé la mémoire.  
_ Justement, insista Jaehyun. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire, alors tu n’as plus besoin de passer tout ton temps avec lui et de nous mettre de côté.

Et par ça, Jibeom supposait qu’il voulait dire le mettre de côté lui. Ce qui n’était pas du tout le cas… Bien sûr, à force de crier dans les couloirs, ils commençaient à attirer du monde et Jibeom n’avait pas spécialement envie de régler ça avec un public. Sans oublier que Joochan l’attendait.

_ Jaehyun-ah, Jibeom ne fait rien de mal. On a la soirée de libre. Il peut très bien la passer avec Joochan.  
_ Et pourquoi ? C’est…  
_ Ça suffit. Jaehyun, il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Je comprends que tu aies eu peur et que toute la situation t’ait marqué, mais ce n’est pas le moment pour ça. Je compte bien avoir une discussion avec toi pour tout mettre au clair. Mais pas maintenant. Joochan m’attend et j’ai besoin d’une pause.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez être juste tous les 2…  
_ …  
_ Je pense qu’ils n’ont besoin de personne pour tenir la chandelle, intervint Donghyun qui avait lui aussi été attiré par le bruit et était venu voir ce qu’il se passait.

Jibeom profita que l’attention de Jaehyun soit sur leur coéquipier pour s’éclipser, s’excusant mentalement de laisser à ses amis le soin de gérer un Jaehyun déraisonnable.  
Jaehyun était un super ami. Son meilleur ami. Tant qu’il ne prononçait pas le nom de Joochan. Et si ça n’avait pas été le cas avec son accident, il ne pouvait plus dire qu’il n’avait aucune raison d’être jaloux. Bien au contraire…  
Joochan l’attendait bien sagement au café comme convenu.  
Il savait que son ami lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines mais il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point. Juste quelques instants en sa compagnie et il sentait déjà son stresse partir. Il aurait pu juste rester en sa compagnie sans rien faire et être parfaitement heureux.

_ Tu as eu du mal à arriver ?  
_ Juste une petite discussion avec les autres avant de partir. Tu sais comme ils ont toujours peur qu’il m’arrive quelque chose.  
_ Ah ça. Tu vas devoir le supporter encore un moment je crois.  
_ Ce n’est pas grave. Où tu veux aller ?  
_ J’ai faim !  
_ Tu as toujours faim. Poulet ? Ou barbecue ?  
_ Hum…pourquoi pas un vrai restaurant ?  
_ Avec des chandelles ? demanda Jibeom en riant.  
_ Hé ?  
_ Non, c’est rien. Juste un truc que Donghyun a dit. Allons-y, je t’invite.

Joochan répondit par un sourire ravi. Ils trouvèrent un bon restaurant rapidement. A vrai dire, ça faisait un moment que Joochan voulait y aller mais il n’était pas exactement bon marché. Jibeom ne sourcilla même pas en voyant les prix et demanda à la serveuse de les mettre dans un endroit où on ne pourrait pas les reconnaître.

_ Tu ne voulais pas faire un karaoké ?  
_ On peut en faire un après si on veut, mais je voulais juste être avec toi.  
_ J’ai l’impression de ne pas t’avoir vu depuis de mois…  
_ Comme tu dis… C’est bizarre, hein ?  
_ J’en regretterais presque…enfin non, c’est bien que ta mémoire soit revenue, je veux dire…  
_ Je comprends. Y’a des moments je préférerais aussi.  
_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?  
_ C’était plus simple sur bien des plans.  
_ Par exemple ?  
_ Je me souciais bien moins de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Danser était juste amusant et pas une obligation. Je mangeais ce que je voulais.  
_ Mais tu es content d’avoir retrouvé tes souvenirs quand même ?  
_ Oui. Parce que ce que je suis est le résultat de tout ce que j’ai vécu avec le groupe. Et je tiens aux autres membres d’une façon que je n’aurais certainement pas pu atteindre sans ces souvenirs.  
_ Plus de maux de tête ?  
_ Non. Pas pour ça en tout cas. J’ai…j’ai un peu de mal avec Jaehyun. Il faut que je lui parle mais…  
_ C’est compliqué ?  
_ Dans ma tête c’est clair. Mais dès que j’essaie de lui parler je panique et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. C’est mon meilleur ami, même si il a été particulièrement nul pendant mon amnésie.  
_ Je peux t’écouter si tu veux. Ça t’aidera peut-être si tu en parles avant.  
_ Oui…mais est-ce que tu es prêt à entendre ce que j’ai à dire Joo ? Si je devais te perdre toi à l’heure actuelle, je ne suis pas certain que je serais capable de m’en remettre.  
_ Idiot. Tu ne me perdras pas. J’ai bien l’intention de rester avec toi pour les 100 prochaines années, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
_ Quoi que je fasse ?  
_ On est les 3355, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !  
_ Mais personne ne prend ça en compte. Ou vraiment rarement.  
_ Nous on le prend en compte, non ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Donc on se fiche bien des autres.

Jibeom resta silencieux un long moment, laissant son ami étudier le menu. Etait-ce mal de se dire qu’il avait eu de la chance de perdre la mémoire et d’avoir pu connaitre Joochan de cette façon ? Si il ne s’était pas cogné la tête, serait-il devenu aussi proche de Joochan un jour ou l’autre ?

_ Jaehyun est jaloux, déclara-t-il une fois que la serveuse fut repartie avec leur commande.  
_ Mais ce n’est pas nouveau. Bien que je n’ai jamais compris ce qui avait provoqué ça la 1ère fois.  
_ J’ai été en retard à un rendez-vous et je n’ai pas pu le prévenir parce que j’étais dans le métro.  
_ Et il a été jaloux du métro ?

Jibeom pouffa en secouant la tête.

_ De ce que j’ai compris, il n’a pas aimé que je passe du temps à te parler dans la cg quand tu es rentré chez toi après ton opération.  
_ Il était jaloux de ça ? On ne faisait rien de mal. D’ailleurs tout le monde pouvait participer à la conversation, on était dans la cg.  
_ Je sais ça moi, mais lui…bah il a jeté mon portable par la fenêtre.  
_ … Il a quoi ?  
_ Jeté mon portable par la fenêtre, répéta Jibeom en haussant les épaules.  
_ Tu as dit que tu l’avais fait tombé !  
_ Tu ne l’as pas remarqué à l’époque mais l’ambiance n’était pas terrible à cause de ça, donc je n’ai pas voulu en rajouter.  
_ Mouai… Pourquoi il a fait ça de toute façon ?  
_ Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Je suppose que c’était une accumulation de petites choses qui ont fini par l’agacer assez pour qu’il…pette un câble. Il trouvait que je ne passais pas assez de temps avec lui et trop avec toi.  
_ Je n’étais même pas là…et j’étais…ça me faisait du bien de parler avec toi.  
_ Je ne dis pas que ça a quelque chose de logique. En plus ça a eu l’effet inverse parce qu’on ne s’est pas parlé pendant des jours après ça. Il ne voulait pas s’excuser et encore moins remplacer mon téléphone.  
_ Oh. Je ne savais pas, murmura Joochan les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que j’ai envenimé les choses en venant aux dortoirs ?  
_ Non. Tu n’y es pour rien.  
_ Hum.  
_ J’arrête là ?  
_ Non, continue. Désolé, je ne savais pas que…enfin, ce n’est pas grave. Continue.

Jibeom hocha la tête, réfléchissant un moment à ce qu’il voulait dire avant de reprendre.

_ Jaehyun a fini par s’excuser et accepter de me racheter un portable. C’est mon meilleur ami après tout et on tient beaucoup l’un à l’autre. Comme Donghyun et toi, on ne peut pas rester fâché bien longtemps.  
_ Vous êtes un peu moins explosifs en général.  
_ C’est vrai. Et donc, le jour de l’accident, il devait venir avec moi pour payer le téléphone et je voulais profiter de l’occasion pour l’inviter à prendre à verre et parler franchement de ce qu’on ressentait l’un pour l’autre. Je pensais que ça règlerait le problème de jalousie en même temps s’il savait qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour ça.  
_ Oh. Ça ne s’est pas passé comme prévu je suppose.  
_ Non. Parce que dès le départ, il n’a fait que râler. Il voulait rentrer chez lui voir sa famille.  
_ Ouch.  
_ Je suppose qu’il était juste fatigué comme on l’était tous et il n’avait pas vu sa famille depuis des mois. Je n’étais pas sa priorité à ce moment-là et il m’aurait même laissé en tête à tête avec toi sans broncher.  
_ …Je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont je dois le prendre. Pourquoi il était jaloux de moi en particulier ? Il faisait ça avec les autres aussi ?  
_ Juste avec toi. Je suppose qu’il avait vu quelque chose…  
_ Et donc c’est là que tu as eu l’accident.  
_ On se disputait, il a traversé sans regarder et je l’ai tiré sur le trottoir avant que la voiture ne le touche, mais comme un idiot je suis resté sur la route. Juste sur le côté, mais c’était suffisant pour qu’un scooter me fonce dessus. Il m’a à peine touché en fait. Si il n’y avait pas eu de poteau je n’aurais rien eu.  
_ Ça a dû être affreux.  
_ Jaehyun a crié je crois, mais je me souviens surtout de la douleur et du noir après ça.

Jibeom s’interrompit, remerciant la serveuse qui leur apportait leurs plats.

_ Daeyeol-hyung m’a juste envoyé un message disant que tu avais eu un accident mais que mis à part une légère perte de mémoire tout allait bien.  
_ Légère ?  
_ J’ai vu ‘accident’ et j’ai appelé Donghyun pour qu’il m’explique. Ça faisait déjà 2 jours que c’était arrivé !  
_ Ah. Je crois que Daeyeol a eu un peu de mal à gérer au départ.  
_ Ils ne voulaient pas que je reste avec toi. Ils disaient qu’il fallait que je me repose et que tu étais loin d’être de tout repos dans l’état où tu te trouvais.

Jibeom fit une petite moue. Bon, il était peut-être un peu plus actif à 15 ans, il voulait bien le reconnaitre, mais tout de même…

_ J’ai vu Sungyoon-hyung en 1er et après ils ont fait venir mes parents et mon frère. Heureusement que mon frère était là parce que mes parents m’auraient emmené à Busan immédiatement sans lui.  
_ Tu ne voulais pas ?  
_ Non. J’adore mes parents mais ils n’étaient pas beaucoup là quand j’étais jeune. Je restais le plus souvent avec mes grands-parents et ils ne sont plus là. Ça ne m’aurait pas aidé de rentrer avec eux.  
_ Mais ça n’a pas aidé de rentrer aux dortoirs non plus.

Jibeom hausa les épaules. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait fait que sa mémoire était revenue. Ce qui était certain, c’était qu’à Busan, il ne serait pas resté avec Joochan, donc ça lui avait était bénéfique de son point de vue.

_ Avant que tu ne viennes me tenir compagnie à l’hôpital, c’est Jaehyun qui restait avec moi.  
_ Vraiment ?  
_ Et étrangement, ça ne passait pas avec lui.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. C’est mon meilleur ami et je l’adore, donc je ne m’explique pas ça. On s’est toujours bien entendu. Mais là, je ne comprenais pas la façon dont il me regardait, je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il essayait de me dire. Peut-être que la dispute et la peur que j’avais eu pour lui juste avant que je me cogne la tête étaient tellement intenses que cette sensation est restée même en perdant la mémoire.  
_ Il n’a pas dû aimer ça.  
_ Ce n’était pas sa faute. Et maintenant…  
_ Maintenant ?  
_ Maintenant, il s’attend à ce que tout redevienne comme avant l’accident. Sauf que ce n’est pas possible. Mes sentiments pour lui ont…changé.

Joochan eut un léger haut de cœur en entendant ces derniers mots et arrêta de manger pour observer son ami. Jibeom avait les yeux sur son assiette mais ne mangeait pas. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Des mots que malgré ce qu’il avait dit, Joochan n’était pas certain de vouloir entendre. De ce qu’il avait compris, Jibeom était bien amoureux de Jaehyun avant son accident. Alors maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qui avait changé ? Est-ce qu’il pouvait espérer ne serait-ce qu’un peu être la cause du changement ? Au moins en partie ?

_ Tu n’es pas obligé d’en parler…  
_ Hum. Comment tu trouves la nourriture ?  
_ C’est délicieux. Mange avant que ce ne soit froid.  
_ Aa.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. Ce restaurant méritait vraiment sa réputation. Joochan avait rarement mangé quelque chose de cette qualité.

_ Un dessert ?  
_ On partage ?

C’était peut-être un peu trop comme un couple, mais Jibeom accepta sans difficulté.

_ Le problème…c’est que les sentiments de Jaehyun n’ont pas changé, reprit Jibeom une fois leur dessert, un cheesecake au coulis de fruit rouge, devant eux.  
_ Il est toujours jaloux de moi ?  
_ C’est encore pire.  
_ Mais c’est à peine si on se voit ces derniers temps ! Il n’a pas de quoi être jaloux !  
_ Il a largement de quoi être jaloux, assura Jibeom. Bien plus qu’avant.  
_ Mais il…il passe tout son temps avec toi !!  
_ Oui. Mais je t’envoie tout le temps des messages et j’attends les tiens. Je souris comme un idiot quand je les reçois et si je ne reçois rien pendant trop longtemps je deviens anxieux.  
_ Oh. Tu souris comme un idiot ?  
_ Selon Donghyun. Sungyoon-hyung dit que je suis mignon. Des fois je crois qu’ils oublient que je n’ai plus 15 ans. Mais Jaehyun…  
_ N’aime pas ça.  
_ Du tout. Il faudrait que je lui explique que je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et que je veux qu’on reste ami sans problème de jalousie. Mais, justement, sa jalousie n’est pas totalement déplacée contrairement à avant mon accident.

Joochan cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que lui disait Jibeom. Est-ce qu’il impliquait bien ce qu’il pensait ? Ce qu’il ressentait n’allait pas dans un sens ?

_ Je t’ai embrassé une fois quand tu dormais, déclara soudainement le jeune homme, les joues un peu rouge.  
_ Hé !  
_ J’avais 15 ans. J’étais persuadé que tu ne me laisserais pas faire si je te le demandais. Pas comme ça. Pas avec ma mémoire dans tous les sens. Et j’avais peur que ce que je ressentais parte en retrouvant la mémoire. Pendant un long moment je ne voulais pas la retrouver juste au cas où.  
_ Tu m’as embrassé !

Jibeom lui fit un sourire en coin. C’était tout ce qu’il trouvait à dire quand il lui avouait qu’il était amoureux de lui et aurait volontiers renoncé à sa mémoire si ça voulait dire pouvoir garder ses sentiments ?

_ Et au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas compris je suis amoureux de toi depuis un moment.  
_ Oui, oui. Moi aussi. Mais je n’ai pas pu participer à notre 1er baisé ! Ça ne se fait pas Kim Jibeom !  
_ Ok… Mais…si…si c’est que tu veux, on pourra partager tous les suivants ?  
_ Est-ce que c’est ta façon de me demander de sortir avec toi ? interrogea Joochan en plissant les yeux.

Jibeom acquiesça avec un sourire timide, attendant sa réponse avec un peu d’appréhension même si Joochan avait plutôt bien réagit jusque-là. Il n’avait pas exactement prévu de lui dire tout ça ce soir, mais ce n’était pas plus mal. Et ça le soulageait d’un poids qu’il ne savait même pas avoir.

Jibeom et Joochan rentrèrent vers 23h ce soir là. Ils s’arrêtèrent au salon où plusieurs des membres étaient réunis et Joochan leva leurs mains liées annonçant l’officialisation du 3355 comme s’ils venaient de gagner plusieurs millions au loto, avant d’entrainer Jibeom dans leur chambre commune bien décidé à mettre en pratique ce qu’ils avaient décidé un peu plus tôt ! Après tout, Jibeom avait un baisé d’avance sur lui !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end !


End file.
